Destiny The First Year
by ShadowPrincess12
Summary: AU this is the sequel to my other story Destiny! Its Harrys first year at Hogwarts after growning up with sirius! meet the new marauders and see what they get up too! please RR! Updated! I used to be MagicalHorseGurl! Complete!
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Well here it is the sequel! This fic is dedicated to Agnes and Lady slone of snow Mt who were the first to people to guess correctly what Sirius's new job is!  
  
I'm going to say here and now some bits will be similar to the books but I highly doubt it will be exactly the same (most of the third year will be totally au as Sirius is already a free man etc)!  
  
You probably do need to read my first fic in this series 'Destiny' you will find it in my profile if you haven't already read it! If you don't wont to read it and want to read this fic anyway I'm going to say right now that I will not be answering questions that were answered in the first fic eg who is Charlie? Just so you know!  
  
Hopefully in this fic, you will see the reason Harry and Charlie are animagus and I might give more details as to Sirius's relationship with Charlie's mum! It depends if it fits in. you will also get to know Harry and Charlie a bit more.  
  
I am also hoping that I will finish this fic just before I go on holiday in July (a long time I know). As I won't be able to use a computer for two whole weeks which will be utter hell for me. I reckon that is I can finish this story then I could have a break then write the second year when I get back so fingers crossed!  
  
This whole story starts where I left Destiny. When Harry and Charlie are on their way to Hogwarts!  
  
I also totally forgot to say in the last chapter of Destiny when they were shopping that they went to a wizard pet shop and bought owls for Harry and Charlie! Oops!  
  
I also forgot to put a disclaimer last time (oops! I really do have a bad memory!) So this is my disclaimer for all my stories: I don't own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books. The story line and Characters of the Harry potter books belong to the great J k Rowling. If I was the real author of harry potter why would I be writing fan fics instead of writing the sixth book?  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers and readers from the first story. I hope you all enjoy this sequel!  
  
Well on with the story!  
  
MagicalHorseGurl  
  
Destiny- The First Year  
  
Chapter 1: Aboard the Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry leaned back in his seat.  
  
"What do you think Sirius will get up to with out us?" Harry asked Charlie who was feeding Harry's owl Hedwig and Her own Storm.  
  
"Don't know." she shrugged as she shoved the owl treats back into her pocket.  
  
There was silence apart from the sounds made by the owls as they ate their treats then Harry burst out:  
  
"I Hate it when he won't tell us stuff!"  
  
"me too!" Charlie said "I wish he'd just tell us what his new job is honestly its like he wants it to be some big secret or something!"  
  
"I think he still thinks he's a teenager!" Harry laughed  
  
Charlie laughed too "yeah sometimes I wonder about his sanity but according moony he's been like that since the day he met him on the Hogwarts express and probably before that to! Moony reckons his mum dropped him on his head as a baby or something!"  
  
Harry grinned "moony never told me that! but that has to be true he's mental in a good way of course!"  
  
They were both laughing when there was a knock at the compartment door.  
  
"Come in!" Harry yelled  
  
A tall red haired boy pulled back to door and stepped inside.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked  
  
"Are there any spare seats in here? Everywhere else is full!" the boy asked nervously  
  
"Yeah come in!" Harry grinned  
  
"I'm Harry Potter and this (he pointed at Charlie) is Charlie Black!" Harry informed the boy  
  
"Are you really Harry potter?" the boy asked his eyes widening and flicking up to Harry's forehead  
  
"Err yeah!" Harry said  
  
"Have you got the scar?" he asked nervously  
  
Harry laughed "yeah look!" He held his fringe up so the boy could see  
  
"Cool!" he grinned "I'm Ron Weasley!"  
  
"Nice to met you!" Harry smiled "do you like Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah who doesn't?" Ron smiled  
  
"What's your team?" Harry asked  
  
Charlie sighed and pulled a book out of her bag and began to read.  
  
As the train whizzed through the countryside, Harry and Ron were engaged in a very long conversation about Quidditch, which ended only when the witch pushing the food trolley arrived.  
  
Harry bought a huge pile of sweets for them all to share and they all began to eat them. Charlie put her book away and joined in with the new conversation, which was about the sorting. Ron insisted that his brothers told him he would have to pull a rabbit out of a Hat but Harry was arguing that a sorting hat decided.  
  
Late that afternoon when most of the sweets had been eaten a girl appeared at the door of the compartment.  
  
"Anyone seen a toad!" she asked bossily  
  
"No?" said Ron "why?"  
  
"A boy named Neville has lost one he's got the whole train looking for it!" she informed them rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger!" she told them as she took the empty seat next to Charlie.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, This is Charlie Black and that's Ron Weasley!" Harry told her pointing at Charlie and Ron in turn. Her eyes flicked up to Harry's scar but she made nothing of it.  
  
"Why would anyone want to have a pet toad?" Charlie asked disgusted "their so disgusting!"  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione agreed "boys!" She said rolling her eyes again  
  
"Do you have a problem with your eyes or something? You keep rolling them!" Ron asked  
  
"No! Honestly Boys! You lot better get changed" she told them as she stood up and made to exit the compartment "well be at Hogwarts soon!" and with that she left.  
  
Harry sighed "come on I suppose shes right lets get changed!"  
  
They pulled on their robes and had just sat back down again when the compartment door opened again and three boys entered.  
  
Ron who was trying to find some sweets in his trunk shouted  
  
"No that flaming toad isn't in here!" at the doorway  
  
"I'm not here to see some toad!" the boy who was standing in the middle  
  
"I came to see it its true!" he smirked  
  
"See if what's true?" Harry asked cautiously  
  
"If the famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" the boy smirked  
  
"So what?" Harry spat  
  
"Its true isn't it! Your him the oh so famous Harry Potter and what's this your fan club?" He smirked Ron who had found his sweets and put them on the table turned to face the boy.  
  
"Get out of here!" Ron spat at him, the boy just smirked some more  
  
"Nah I don't think I will thanks very much! Red hair, a hand me down robe you must be a Weasley, not a chance I'm going to answer to you!" the boy said an evil smile playing on his lips  
  
The boy glanced at the pile of sweet Ron had extracted from his trunk.  
  
"It looks like you've got some sweets left. Crabbe, Goyle if you please!" the boy told the two thugs stood either side of him  
  
The thugs advanced on the sweets but before they reached them Charlie had mustered up all her courage and thrown a book at them.  
  
"Oh come on!" the boy groaned "lets just get the sweets and go" but before they could the two owls (which Charlie had freed deliberately) swooped down on the thugs attacking them!  
  
"Ouch!" one of the boys yelled  
  
"Let's get out of here!" the other shouted and the fled the other boy turned to face Harry, Charlie and Ron and said  
  
"I'll be back!"  
  
Before heading off after the thugs  
  
"Well that was nice!" Ron said sarcastically  
  
"Yeah!" Charlie laughed a s she secured the to hooting owls into their cages  
  
"You lot I think were here!" Harry said excitedly  
  
They gathered up their belongings and left their trunks and owls on the train as a prefect (who also happened to be Ron's brother" instructed them to and stepped off the train onto the platform.  
  
Emz: all finished  
  
Mia: yup! That was hard work what's next?  
  
Emz: you didn't do anything!  
  
Mia: yes I did I suggested the rolling eyes thingy  
  
Emz: * sarcastically * wow you did so much I think you've out done yourself this time  
  
Mia: Hey!  
  
Emz: * hastily * thanks for reading! Please review! *runs off chased by Mia * 


	2. The Sorting

Hi everyone Hope you are all enjoying this so far! I'd just like to say a big thanks to hpcrazy who told me what the sorting hats song was! Thanks ever so much! Okay on with the story!  
  
Destiny The First Year  
  
Chapter 2: The Sorting (real original I know!)  
  
The platform was full of students. The older ones were climbing aboard some horse-less carriages but at the other end of the plat form an extremely large man was bellowing over the heads of the students for the first years to head up to him.  
  
Harry, Charlie and Ron followed several other nervous looking first years towards him.  
  
"'Arry!" the man bellowed at Harry "nice ta see ya how are ya!"  
  
"Er hello" Harry said nervously "I'm fine thanks."  
  
"I'm Hagrid keeper of key and grounds at 'ogwarts!" Hagrid informed Harry loudly  
  
"Nice to met you." Harry replied politely  
  
"Well lets get a move on we've got a bit o' a journey a head o' us!" Hagrid told the three of them "first years come on this way!" he yelled at the crowed  
  
Hagrid headed up a pathway, which wound its way out of sight into the darkness. Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione (who joined them once they began to move) followed Hagrid up the rocky path.  
  
"You'll get ya first sight of 'ogwarts in a minute!" Hagrid informed the timid crowed of first years loudly "here ya go!"  
  
There were many oohs and arhs from the crowed of first years as they looked at the glittering castle across the shimmering lake.  
  
Harry and Charlie weren't as surprised as some of the other students as Sirius had got his photo albums (all 50 of the things) the night before. However, they hadn't seen a single photo of the castle at night it really was a breath taking sight!  
  
"I thought Pranksters palace was big!" Harry whispered to Charlie  
  
"Me too! We've still not explored all the rooms at home! Imagine how long it would take us to explore all of this!" Charlie stifled a laugh at the look on Harry's face.  
  
However, before they could finish their conversation Hagrid shunned them towards some small wooden boats, which were bobbing on the lake's edge.  
  
They piled into the boats. Harry and Charlie got into one with Ron and Hermione and they all waited expectantly looking at Hagrid who was sat in a boat of his own.  
  
"Forward!" Hagrid cried when everybody was seated safely in a boat.  
  
The boats set of haring across the lake at a steady speed. Many of the first years cried out in surprise and some grabbed hold of the edges of the boat as if they were frightened of falling out.  
  
Harry sat back laughing at the expression on Ron's face as he clinged to the side of the boat.  
  
"Come on this is cool!" he laughed  
  
"Might be for you!" Ron muttered  
  
All to soon for Harry but not soon enough for Ron they had reached the safety of the bank on the opposite side. Harry hopped out of the boat energetically ruffling his already mess hair as he went. Ron got out very carefully and joined Harry who was waiting for Hagrid Hermione and Charlie and the other first years joined them in dribs and drabs and they all followed Hagrid up to a huge oak door at the front of the castle.  
  
Hagrid knocked loudly three times and the door creaked open. A witch wearing a pointy tartan hat and a set of teacher's robes appeared in the doorway.  
  
"The first years professor!" Hagrid informed her  
  
"Very well this way!" she said strictly "Thankyou Hagrid!" the first years led by Harry followed her into a chamber off to the right.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!" she said, "the sorting will begin shortly! I will go and see whether they are ready for you!" and with that she disappeared out the door.  
  
The first years chatted nervously while they waited. Some were contemplating the sorting itself and what it would entail others were discussing what house they might be put in.  
  
The blond boy off the train was talking to his cronies a few feet away from Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione. They could her every word he was saying.  
  
"... Imagine being put in Hufflepuff I could just imagine fathers face if I was! I defiantly think I'll be in slytherin all my family has been!" He snarled laughing maliciously the cronies laughed to but that minute the door sprang open and the stricked looking professor returned.  
  
"They are ready for you now! Follow me please!" she told the first years.  
  
Harry, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, and the other first years followed the professor to a pair of magnificent carved oak doors. When they reached them the doors opened slowly and they followed the professor up the centre of the hall up to the platform at the end.  
  
The first years were oohing and arhing again this time looking at the ceiling which looked just like the night's sky.  
  
"It's not real its bewitched to show the sky outside!" Hermione whispered to no one in particular Harry and Ron looked at each other rolling their eyes holding back laughs.  
  
The first years stood in a line on the stage ready to be sorted. Harry chanced a glance at the teachers to see "Sirius!" Harry said shocked to Charlie Charlie's mouth fell open there was Sirius sat at the teacher's table giving them the thumbs up. Remus was sat next to him smiling broadly.  
  
The professor who had led them in disappeared into a small chamber and came back with a hat and a stool. She set the stool down and placed the hat on it. Everybody in the room was looking at the hat so Harry stared at it to and them suddenly it burst into song!  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
but don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
you'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
for I'm a thinking cap!  
  
The hall burst into applause and the stricked professor began reading names off a list. It didn't take long for her to reach "BLACK, Charlotte!" Charlie groaned she hated being called Charlotte, Charlie was much more her style. She glanced at Harry, they exchanged grinned, and then she walked over to the stool picked up the hat and placed it on her head. It didn't take the hat long to decide and a couple of minutes later it yelled out "GRIFFINDOR!" The griffindor table cheered loudly and she gave Harry, Sirius and Remus the thumbs up as she sat down.  
  
"I wish it would hurry up!" Ron whispered to Harry as the second of the blond boy's cronies Goyle was sorted into slytherin "Fred and George told me there was a feast after the sorting and I'm starving!"  
  
Harry agreed and looked up as Hermione was being sorted. After a while the hat yelled "GRIFFINDOR!" and Hermione joined Charlie at the griffindor table.  
  
The professor was rolling through the names; Neville Longbottom the boy who had lost his toad became a griffindor. Harry watched him heading down to the griffindor table and vaguely heard the teacher shouted out "M ALFOY Draco!" turned to watch some more of the sorting and saw the blond boy off the train stagger forwards and place the hat on his head. It barely touched him before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy swaggered off to the slytherin table and Harry and Ron exchanged a look.  
  
Before Harry knew it he heard his name being shouted out, "POTTER Harry!" lots of whispering could be heard from the tables Harry shrugged it off and walked forwards ruffling his hair. He sat down on the stool and heard a little voice in his ear.  
  
"Hmmm let me see you've got plenty of courage, not a bad mind either, you seem to be a good friend and enjoy a bit of fun, I can see your going to be a troublemaker, but where to put you?"  
  
'Not slytherin, please not slytherin!' Harry thought  
  
"Not slytherin? I see are you sure? You could be great you know. No? Okay better be GRIFFINDOR!" Harry heard the hat shout this out to the room.  
  
The griffindor table exploded with applause and Harry got up returned the hat to the stool and set off to the griffindor table to join Charlie. He sat down, gave Sirius and Remus the thumbs up, and watched as the rest of the first years were split into houses.  
  
Soon enough it was Ron's turn, it didn't take that hat long to place him in griffindor to and soon he was sat next to Harry at the griffindor table.  
  
Finally, the final first year (Zabini, blasie) had been sorted into slytherin. The wizard sat in the middle of the staff table stood up.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Mr filch our caretaker would like to reinforce the fact that no magic is to be used in between classes. He also wishes to let you all know that the banned items list has grown over the holidays and anyone wishing to check it will find it pinned on his office door. For the first years and some of our older students to the forbidden forest is as its name suggests forbidden. The third floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who doesn't wish to die a most painful death." A shocked silence filled the hall after this comment, before Dumbledore continued: "This year we have two new teachers, Professor Black is the first he has taken up the position of defence against the darks teacher this year!" with that Sirius stood up and bowed. Several students laughed and there was a round of applause. "And secondly Professor Lupin who will be giving extra lessons in most subjects including some that we don't normal have at Hogwarts!" There was some applause specifically from the griffindor table but Remus didn't get up and bow like Sirius did he just smiled at the students. "And finally tuck in!" He smiled  
  
The empty gold plates on the tables filled with food and the older students began to fill their plates. The first years followed suit and soon everyone was eating and chatting away happily. Harry looked up to the staff table to see Sirius and Remus exchanging annoyed glances and looking at a particularly evil looking teacher who looked like he was itching to walk up to Sirius and Remus and hex them into the next century.  
  
Harry nudged Charlie and she looked at the look on the teacher's face too. Sirius and Remus were eating again and Harry saw the evil looking teacher pull out his wand and pointed it at Sirius. Harry pulled his wand out of his robes and used the disarming spell on the teacher before he could mutter out his spell.  
  
The teachers want flew up in the air and landed on his head. This caused much laughter to come from all the tables except the slytherin table.  
  
Harry smiled at Charlie and they carried on eating. The evil looking teacher was now looking about the hall to see who had disarmed him.  
  
Everybody finished eating, the remainders of the food disappeared, and Ron's prefect brother began to guide the first years out of the hall and up to the dormitories. Harry and Charlie were trying desperately to persuade him that they really had to go and see Sirius and that even though they had 'never' set foot in Hogwarts before they knew the way up to the dormitories and Sirius would give them the password for the fat lady.  
  
"Excuse me!" said a voice over Harry and Charlie's shoulder.  
  
Harry and Charlie looked round to see Sirius with Remus by his side.  
  
"Professor! I..." Ron's brother began  
  
"Please could you take your first years up to the dormitories and leave Harry and Charlie with me!" Sirius said in a serious voice that made Harry and Charlie crack up laughing (Sirius didn't do serious).  
  
"Yes sir." Ron's brother muttered "griffindor first years follow me!" he yelled at the other first years  
  
"Come on lets go to my office!" Sirius laughed "god forbid I never though I'd say that!"  
  
Remus, Harry and Charlie laughed too.  
  
"Yes sir!" Harry grinned and they all followed Sirius up to his office.  
  
When they got there Sirius sat down in his chair and put his feet on the desk. Remus drew up two chairs for Harry, Charlie, and Sirius offered round a few bottles of butterbeer.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked, "was it you that disarmed Snivellus?"  
  
"Was that Snivellus?" Harry asked amazed  
  
"Yup!" Sirius laughed at the look on Harry's face  
  
"He's a teacher?" Charlie asked  
  
"No he's just there for decoration!" Harry said sarcastically  
  
"He really hates you doesn't he?" Charlie asked  
  
"Yup and I hate him! I tried to get you two out of his classes and get Remus to teach you instead but Dumbledore said no! Oh well!" Sirius said  
  
"What does he teach?" Harry asked  
  
"Potions but he wants my job! He's so pissed of that I'm the defence against the dark arts teacher that he tried unsuccessfully, thanks to you Harry, to curse me!" Sirius laughed "nice one! Anyway, Harry I'm trying my Hardest to persuade McGonagall to let you on the Quidditch team this year but it will take a bit more persuading and her seeing you fly to get her round I reckon! Also I wondered if you two would (he looked at Remus who smiled) like to have a bit of fun with the slytherins? What do you reckon?" Sirius asked Harry and Charlie  
  
"Yes!" Harry said automatically  
  
"Well you better be off to bed as you have lessons tomorrow but think of some good ideas and I'll help you tomorrow night if you want!" Sirius grinned  
  
"Ok!" Harry smiled as he got up off the chair and ruffled his hair "are you going to take us to griffindor tower or what?"  
  
"Okay lets go!" Sirius smiled  
  
Sirius led Harry and Charlie to the fat lady, gave her the password (Polo's), and saw them inside. He showed them where the dorms were and left them to their own devices.  
  
Harry got changed into his pyjamas thinking of lots of things they could do to the slytherins with Sirius's help. He lay down in his bed wondering what Malfoy would look like with Barbie pink hair!  
  
Emz: that's another chapter done! I can't believe how long it is!  
  
Mia: yup!  
  
Emz: please review! I want to know what you think! Thanks!  
  
Mia: you heard her! Review! 


	3. Potions ergh!

Destiny- The First Year 

Chapter3: Potions ergh!

The first day of lessons dawned bright and sunny.

Harry and Ron met Charlie in the common room and they headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

They narrowly avoided a trick staircase and after a while they arrived in the great hall. The tables were covered in food and there were lots of students milling around talking to their friends while eating stacks of hot buttered toast or bowls of porridge.

Harry spotted Sirius at the staff table and waved to him. Sirius waved back and carried on talking to Remus who was buttering his toast.

Harry, Ron and Charlie joined Hermione at the Griffindor table.

"Here!" Hermione said as she handed them each a piece of paper. "Timetables! We've got potion as first!"

"Great Snivellus first lesson!" Harry whispered to Charlie

"Who's Snivellus?" Ron asked curiously

"The potions teacher he hates Sirius and he hated my dad they were enemies at school!" Harry informed him before taking a huge mouthful of his toast.

They finished off breakfast and the four of them, Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione (to Ron's disgust) headed down to the potions lab Hermione talking all the way about things to do with potions she had read about in books.

"Hermione?" Ron asked mid-explanation

"Yes?" Hermione asked annoyed, because he was interrupting her.

"Could you shut up please, I'm sick of potions already and I'm not even in the dungeons yet!" Ron complained.

"Humph!" was the reply he got, but Hermione shut up for a bit after that.

Finally, Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione entered the dark and dingy dungeons to be greeted by the unpleasant sight that was the slytherins.

Malfoy sneered at them as they took seats on the opposite side of the room. However he didn't have time to make any snide commets because by the time Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione were unpacked and settled in their seats the door burst open and in walked Snivellus his robes billowing out behind him.

Harry lent across to the next desk where Charlie and Hermione were sat and nudged Charlie and they exchanged evil grins

Snape turned to face the class and began to speak eyeing them all carefully.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few (with this he glanced at Malfoy who smirked) who poses the predisposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Snape surveyed the class and his eyes fell on Harry who as scribbling a note to Charlie on a spare piece of parchment.

"Then again" he began "maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable that you feel confident to not pay attention!" snape spat

Ron nudged Harry who quickly hid the parchment in his pocket and turned his emerald eyes on the potions master.

"Mr Potter our new celebrity. Tell me what would you get if you added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand flew up Harry smiled to himself and turned to the teacher who was stood menacingly in front of his desk.

"The draught of the living death?" Harry asked

"Correct." Snape frowned obviously thinking of a harder Question

"Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?" Snape spat

Hermione's hand flew up again.

"In the stomach of a goat?" Harry replied cautiously

"Correct again Mr Potter what's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Yet again, Hermione's hand flew up.

"They come from different places on the same plant which is called erm aconite!" Harry finished confidently

"Correct" snape sneered

Harry smirked ' thanks Sirius!' he thought gratefully

"Got any harder ones?" He asked smirking at his teacher

"Ten points from griffindor for being cheeky to me!" snape sneered

"Professor isn't that a bit unfair?" Charlie asked boldly

Snape turned to Charlie and eyed her with dislike.

"Miss black do not question my judgement another ten points from griffindor!" he spat before stepping back and eyeing the whole class. "Will you all please copy the instructions down of the board for a simple boils potion which we will be making next lesson!" he told them.

Charlie opened her mouth to protest but Harry shook his head and whispered

"Wait till Sirius finds out! He'll kill snape!"

Charlie grinned and nodded at Harry then pulled out her quill and began to copy down the instructions from the board.

When the potions lesson was finally over the griffindor first years headed off to Charms.

They spent a lesson begin told about charms and watching professor flitwick's demonstrations, which were quite interesting.

Then they had break out in the cold courtyard and after break, they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs in the greenhouses.

They came back into the castle for lunch after their first practical lesson on planting skills covered in dirt and sweating profusely.

After they had washed and changed in griffindor tower Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione headed down to the great hall for lunch.

When they entered the hall Sirius and also Remus were nowhere to be seen so Harry and Charlie who were going to tell them about snape sat down reluctantly at the griffindor table.

They ate quickly and then the four of them headed towards the defence against the dark arts classroom ready for their first defence against the dark arts lesson with Sirius.

I'd like to thank my reviewers: HoshiHikari4ever, Ginny Potter, Lady Melime Alasse, Lady Slone of snow mt, Agnes and Hpcrazy!

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Next chapter: Revenge is sweet!


	4. Revenge is Sweet!

Destiny- The First Year  
  
Chapter 4: Revenge is Sweet!  
  
The Griffindor first years arrived at the defence against the dark arts classroom to be greeted yet again by the slytherins  
  
"Bloody hell them again?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded but didn't have time to reply as Sirius opened the door to the classroom and told them they could enter while he exchanged mischievous grins with Harry and Charlie.  
  
"Hi Sirius!" Harry grinned "I've being thinking about what you said last night and I've got a few ideas!"  
  
"Great! I'll talk to you after the lesson!" Sirius smiled  
  
The rest of the students filed in and took their seats. Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione sat on the front row eagerly waiting for the lesson to begin.  
  
"Okay!" Sirius smiled "everyone got a seat? Okay lets get started then! I'm Professor Black the new defence against the dark arts teacher! Ive got an exciting first lesson set-up but first unfortunately comes the theory part. Can anyone tell me what this lesson involves and why this lesson is important?"  
  
Hermione's hand flew up wildly and determinedly.  
  
"Miss...er?" Sirius asked  
  
"Granger!" Hermione replied excitedly  
  
"Miss Granger?" Sirius smiled  
  
"Defence against the dark arts involves you teaching us things to help us defend ourselves against any form of attack using the dark arts whether it be dark creatures or dark spells! This is important because if we are ever attacked by a person who is on the dark side we will know how to defend ourselves against them!" Hermione finished breathlessly  
  
"Correct!" Sirius said obviously taken back by Hermione's over excited and totally word perfect speech about his subject. "Ten points to griffindor!"  
  
Hermione smiled happily settled into her seat.  
  
"Okay so if you all grab some parchment and root out your quills I will write on the board the information miss Granger has just told us and you can all copy it down then when Professor Lupin arrives we can start the practical stuff!" Sirius informed his class "come on them quills at the ready!" he smiled.  
  
Sirius wrote a small simple paragraph on the board and the first years copied it down. Harry had three words left to write when Remus burst in carrying a tank with what looked like a green devil in a tank of water. He placed it on Sirius's desk and withdrew to the corner so Sirius could get on with teaching. He winked and Harry who smiled back happily and turned his attention back to his work.  
  
Sirius waited until the class had finish writing before he carried on.  
  
"Okay can anyone tell me what this is?" he asked indicating the creature, which began barring its green teeth at the class.  
  
No one was surprised when Hermione's hand was the first in the air again.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Sirius asked Harry could tell he was itching to roll his eyes or make a smart comment.  
  
"It's a Grindylow professor!" she said excitedly  
  
"Correct again another ten points to griffindor!" Sirius said  
  
The first years jotted down notes while Sirius talked them though the history of Grindylows and other things the students would need to know about the Grindylows including tricks he'd learn personally about how to break their grip and what annoyed them. He got so carried away when he told the class a particularly funny story about how he had found out Grindylows and doctor filibusters fireworks don't mix, that Remus had to remind him he was supposed to be teaching not telling the students of his adventures at Hogwarts!  
  
Finally, they reached the best part of the lesson. Sirius set up a paddling pool with the help of Remus and then they put the Grindylow in the paddling pool and filled it to the top with water. The first years removed their robes, shoes and socks as Sirius told them to and rolled up their trousers if they were wearing any. Then one by one they waded across the pool to try to reach the other side with out getting stuck and asking for help. At the other side of the pool there was a table covered in sweets and several bottles of butterbeer. Every student that was successful would be allowed to take a bottle of butterbeer and help themselves to some sweets.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Sirius asked eagerly  
  
"I will!" Harry volunteered  
  
"Okay Harry remember what I've said! Good luck!" Sirius grinned  
  
Harry stepped into the pool and began slowly wading across. Before he reached the middle of the pool, he could feel the long brittle fingers of the Grindylow closing around his bare legs. He looked down at the sickly- green body and decided what to do he swirled his leg under the water in a figure of eight hoping it would come off as he really fancied a chocolate frog right now! He'd completed about six figures of eight before he felt a surge of power and the creature just detached itself and swam of eerily to the other side of the paddling pool obviously in a bad mood.  
  
Harry stepped out of the pool grinning and helped himself to a chocolate frog. Sirius frowned slightly. He was sure it would have been harded than that for even Harry to detach the Grindylow. He shuck the thought from his head and beckoned the next first year forwards.  
  
Nearly ever first year made it through the pool. None of them were as quick as Harry but they made it though. In fact, the only people that hadn't were Neville Longbottom and ugly slytherin girl who had freaked out the minute the Grindylow touched her.  
  
Soon enough the bell rang and the fully dressed Griffindor and Slytherin first years left the defence against the dark arts room chattering away. Harry and Charlie hovered behind and waited while Sirius and Remus sorted out the Grindylow and then they all made their way to Sirius's room.  
  
Sirius clicked the door shut behind them and muttered a locking charm on it before sitting down in his desk chair and putting his legs up lazily on the table.  
  
"So then," he began "Had any ideas?"  
  
"How about turning them into snakes?" Charlie asked  
  
"Nah I think that will be a bit to hard plus they are supposed to like snakes!" Sirius commented "Harry anything?"  
  
"Well," Harry began nervously "maybe we could turn all their Hair pink, not just any pink though bright Barbie pink!"  
  
"Ooh nice one!" Sirius smiled "yes I could just see Snivellus in pink!"  
  
Sirius pulled his feet lazily off the table and pulled out a quill and some ink from his desk draw. He jotted down the idea and turned to face Harry.  
  
"Talking of Snivellus..." Harry began casually  
  
"What did he do?" Sirius asked rolling his eyes  
  
"He was being an utter arse in class!" Harry complained "He took ten points from me because I got all his questions right and I asked for a harder one! Then to top it off her took another ten from Charlie!"  
  
"Well we will have to get him good, this means war!" Sirius grinned evilly  
  
"Why don't we charm a sign to follow him round where he can't see it?" Charlie asked  
  
"That's a great idea!" Harry said enthusiastically "it could read WATCH OUT SLIMY GIT ALERT!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"  
  
"Brill!" Sirius grinned "you two are good. Now I'll do charms on the slytherins food at breakfast, we'll make the pink hair thing last for a week and then all do an extra one on Snivellus tomorrow to create a sign which lasts a week too!"  
  
"Wicked!" Harry smiled evilly  
  
"Okay I'm nipping to Pranksters Palace to get a book from the marauders room which will help with the charms you to get to tea you must be starving!" Sirius instructed them  
  
Sirius unlocked the door and Harry and Charlie left grumbling to go dump their stuff in griffindor tower before hurrying down to tea. Sirius sat back in his chair and turned to Remus who was sitting patiently in the corner.  
  
"They've got some good ideas!" Sirius complemented Harry and Charlie "you can tell they were born Marauders!"  
  
"Yeah!" Remus agreed "didn't you get the feeling that Harry shook off that Grindylow to easily in class though?"  
  
"Yeah I did it was like he used magic but his wand was with his robes!" Sirius said puzzled  
  
"I think, and I'm not sure though, that the used wandless magic!" Remus told Sirius who was preparing to Floo to Pranksters Palace  
  
"You think?" Sirius asked staring at his friend in disbelief  
  
"I cant be certain but there is something I can do to find out if he can and if he can, there's something I can do to help him strengthen his powers." Remus confessed  
  
"What?" Sirius asked confused  
  
"Well I am supposed to be the non-curricular teacher," he told Sirius "we could get him to have a trial lesson to see if he can and if he can I can help him strengthen his powers and stuff!"  
  
"Okay lets clear it with Dumbledore when I get back." Sirius said throwing a cloak about his shoulders.  
  
"I'll go now I'm sue I can manage it have a good time!" Remus grinned  
  
"Okay then thanks, and see ya later!" Sirius smiled back before chucking the Floo powder in the fire and yelling "PRANKSTERS PALACE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Sirius returned an hour and a half later with the book in question and a few others he though might be useful and interesting.  
  
He was checking references and stuff when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Sirius shouted absent mindedally his eyes still on his book.  
  
Remus entered quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
"I wasn't sure you'd be back yet!" Remus informed Sirius as he took a seat by the fire and turned to face his friend.  
  
"So?" Sirius asked looking up from his book.  
  
"Dumbledore said yes. He thinks that if Harry has the gift of wandless magic we should develop it. He's arranged the first lesson for the day after tomorrow!" Remus told Sirius  
  
"Great!" Sirius smiled as he closed his book. "The pranks all set, ive found the references and I know the spells!"  
  
"Sounds good!" Remus smiled  
  
"Okay I'm heading off to bed!" Sirius yawned standing up and stretching his arms. "Night!"  
  
"Night!" Remus called back as Sirius went out through a door on the right of the room.  
  
Remus sighed and headed out of the door on the left, opposite the one Sirius had just gone through into his own room. (A/n Remus doesn't have his own office; he shares with Sirius he also shares the classroom when Sirius isn't using it!) Tomorrow was going to be fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The next day dawned bright and early. Harry was out of his bed in a shot and Ron (woken by Harry when he accidentally knocked over the nightstand while hopping about trying to put a sock in his foot.) followed Harry moaning because he couldn't see the point of being awake at 7.00 in the morning.  
  
Harry met Charlie in the common room with (to Ron's utter disgust) Hermione and together they headed down to breakfast.  
  
Harry pushed the large oak door of the great hall open reviling the sight that lay beyond. All the slytherins that had eaten some on their food had bright pink hair. Some were looking very confused and pissed off. Others were bawling about how they could be see dead like this or how they were going to kill the person responsible for it. Most of them were shooting death glares at the students sat at the other tables (all of which were laughing at them.)  
  
The funniest sight however was at the staff table. Snivellus was yelling at Sirius. Above his head was a large sign in bright green, which clashed horribly with his bright Barbie pink coloured hair it read WATCH OUT SLIMY GIT ALERT!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!  
  
"I know it was you!" snape roared at Sirius "only you could do something like this!"  
  
Sirius gave him a sarcastic smile and shook his head  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Snivellus your still blaming me for everything, I though you knew better than to confront a marauder!" he told him  
  
Before snape could even ponder what this meant Harry had hit him on the back with a spell.  
  
Snapes hair began to grow. It kept growing until it reached waist length.  
  
Snape turned to the audience of students (1/4 of which with bright pink hair and the other ¾ laughing uncontrollably) to see who had hit him with the spell. He whipped back round to face Sirius again, grabbed the front of Sirius's robes, and pointed his wand at Sirius's face.  
  
"I know it was you!" he spat "admit it!"  
  
"No thanks I don't want to admit anything to you!" Sirius said smartly  
  
"You...!" snape hissed  
  
At that precise moment Dumbledore burst into the hall and made his way up to the staff table.  
  
"Severus I think you best put Sirius down now!" Dumbledore informed snape who let go of Sirius's robes reluctantly  
  
"Lets all settle down and have some breakfast I'm sure, Severus that you can find the counter curse to this little prank and then you can change yourself and the slytherins back to normal!" Dumbledore smiled as he sat down in his chair. Sirius and the students followed suit but snape remained standing.  
  
"I know it was him professor!" snape spat before he stormed out of the hall his waist length hair flowing out behind him and The bright green sigh still hovering over his head.  
  
Harry turned to Sirius who winked at him. Harry turned his attention to his own stomach, which was rumbling loudly. He began to fill his plate with mounds of delicious looking food.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly. Harry had potions after lunch with the still pink haired slytherins and snape who was in a very bad mood. By the end of the lesson, Harry and the other Griffindors had lost more house points than they cared to count.  
  
Harry met up with Sirius in the corridor outside griffindor common room later that night.  
  
"Harry I was coming to find you!" he said cheerfully  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to tell you that instead of charms tomorrow you're to come to my office to have an extra lesson with Remus!" Sirius told Harry.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously  
  
"You just do okay Remus will explain tomorrow!" Sirius grinned evilly "oh and be thinking of some more ideas for pranks tell Charlie too and we'll met up later in the week! I might even arrange for us to go to hogsmede but your technically not allowed to go there so I may have some trouble with Dumbledore on that count!"  
  
"Okay I'll see you later I'm supposed to going to the library I need a book to help me with my Herbology homework! See ya!" Harry smiled as he made his way down towards the library.  
  
"See ya!" Sirius called after him before making his way back to his office.  
  
A/n Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Sorry this has taken so long too! I try to always update at least once a week! This would have been up a couple of days ago but I had to do some poetry coursework for my GCSE's. (Which I don't even take until next year honestly!) And yesterday I was stuck taking money on the door at a postcard fair! I was so pissed of but then I earnt £17.50!  
  
If any of you have any ideas for pranks, I'd be soooo grateful if you could put them in a review! I will give credit where necessary!  
  
Next chapter: flying lessons and wandless magic! 


	5. Flying Lessons and Wandless Magic

Destiny- The First Year  
  
Chapter 5: Flying lessons and Wandless magic  
  
By the next day, Snape still hadn't figured out how to get rid of the bright pink hair or the sign. Several of the slytherins had tried unsuccessfully to change their own hair back and had ended up in the hospital wing with a variety of funny looking injuries.  
  
Harry headed of to his lessons excitedly as that morning a sign had appeared in the common room announcing that the first year Griffindors were to have flying lessons with the first year slytherins (Ron cursed a lot when he found out they were with the slytherins again).  
  
After getting very dirty in Herbology Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione stepped outside into the main courtyard area where the Griffindor and Slytherin first years were to have their first flying lesson.  
  
Harry led the others over to where several battered looking brooms had been laid out ready for them.  
  
They all took their places by a broom and waited anxiously for the lesson to begin. When finally everyone (including the still pink haired slytherins) had arrived the teacher Madam Hooch began the lesson.  
  
"Welcome to your first flying lesson! First of all put your right hand over your broom and say up!"  
  
"Up!" Harry commanded his broom, which flew up into his hand instantaneously.  
  
Harry watched bemused as the other first years tried to get their brooms to rise into their hands. Ron's broom hit him on the nose and Hermione's hadn't move a bit!  
  
Finally, the first years were all mounted and eager to go. Madam Hooch corrected their positions (Harry grinned to Charlie when she informed Malfoy his position was all wrong) and turned to face the students.  
  
"Okay when I blow my whistle kick of from the ground, Hover for a few seconds then lean forwards and come back down!" Madam Hooch commanded  
  
The whistle sounded and Harry was about to kick off when next to him Neville, the boy who had lost his toad, shot upwards uncontrollably.  
  
The class watched open mouthed as Neville zoomed around his face white with terror.  
  
"Come down!" Madam Hooch yelled, "pull up and come back down boy!"  
  
However, Neville obviously had no idea how to stop and was clutching his broom with all his might. Before the broom did one final dive and he flew off landing awkwardly on his arm.  
  
Madam Hooch hurried over muttering something to herself.  
  
"Broken wrist," she muttered to Neville "hospital wing, come on dear."  
  
"None of you are to leave the ground while I take this boy to the hospital wing or you will be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch!" She informed the class before she hurried Neville off to the Hospital wing.  
  
Harry, Charlie and the other Griffindors began to talk quietly, Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Malfoy bending down quickly to pick something up. Harry turned to look at what he had in his hand. He spotted a little glass ball, a rememberall, Harry knew what it was as Sirius used to have one, Harry himself had accidentally dropped it from fifty feet up off a broomstick onto the roof of Pranksters Palace when he was nine.  
  
Malfoy was examining it closely. He pointed something out to his cronies.  
  
"Look he's even got his name engraved on this! Neville Longbottom! Honestly you'd think he was four!" Malfoy sneered  
  
"Give me that!" Harry commanded Malfoy  
  
"Nah I don't think I will!" Malfoy sneered at Harry "I think I will leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find!"  
  
Harry watched as Malfoy swung his leg over his broom, flew off up into the sky and turned to face the others.  
  
"Scared Potter?" Malfoy sneered  
  
"You wish!" Harry yelled mounting his broom confidently ready for take off.  
  
However, before he could kick off Hermione was at his side.  
  
"You heard what madam hooch said Harry don't do it, think of the points you'd lose for griffindor! And We haven't even learn how to fly yet!" she told him boldly  
  
"I hate to break it to you but some of us don't care and have been flying since we could walk!" Harry snapped back before zooming off after Malfoy.  
  
Harry circled Malfoy in the air. "Give it back!" Harry yelled at Malfoy who just smirked.  
  
"If you want it you'll have to catch it first!" He replied evilly before throwing the Rememberball as far away as possible.  
  
Harry whizzed passed Malfoy and s dived after the rememberall. As he spiralled down after it he reached out his arm and grabbed the ball between his fingers before pulling up sharply inches from the floor.  
  
The Griffindors cheered loudly, the slytherins booed and a shocked McGonagall made her way quickly down to the courtyard.  
  
The Griffindors were still celebrating when McGonagall appeared panting in the courtyard.  
  
"Harry Potter come with me!" she wheezed before turning on her heal and heading up to the entrance.  
  
Harry and Charlie exchanged grim looks and Harry followed McGonagall up to the castle broom in hand.  
  
Harry didn't return until Half way through the griffindor first years last lesson before lunch, history of magic. He took his seat and swivelled round to Face Charlie who was behind him.  
  
"Shes put me on the griffindor Quidditch team!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Ron turned to congratulate Harry and Hermione who was sat next to Charlie rolled her eyes and muttered something about rewards for bad behaviour before she continued to scribble down what Professor Binns had just said.  
  
"What position?" Charlie asked eagerly  
  
"Seeker!" Harry grinned "Sirius always said I'd be a seeker like my dad!"  
  
"Cool!" Charlie grinned back  
  
Harry turned to face the front of the class and tried to look like he was paying attention to the lesson while he daydreamed about winning the Quidditch cup for griffindor.  
  
Finally after an exciting morning the bell rang for lunch and Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione headed off to lunch. After lunch, the first years had double transfiguration, and finally Charms.  
  
Harry walked with Charlie, Ron and Hermione up towards charms before waving goodbye and heading towards Sirius's office to meet Remus.  
  
Harry pushed the door of the office and walked in cautiously in case this was one of Sirius's jokes. He was met by Remus who was sat in an armchair by the fire flicking through a book. He promptly put his book aside and invited Harry to sit down.  
  
Harry sat down very cautiously still expecting one of Sirius's jokes.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering why you are here!" he asked Harry who nodded.  
  
"Well its nothing to worry about and it isn't one of Sirius's jokes!" he laughed, Harry smiled "we just wanted to test you really to see the boundaries of your magic, so basically whether you can do wandless magic or not!" Remus explained "dump your bag and follow me!"  
  
Harry chucked his bag by the chair he was sat in and followed Remus to Sirius's desk where Remus had placed a feather. Remus sat in the desk chair and Harry faced him.  
  
"Okay I want you to try and make the feather levitate." Remus explained  
  
"How? Should I get my wand?" Harry asked confused  
  
"No don't get your wand the idea is to see whether you have the ability to do wandless magic. The idea is to concentrate really hard on what you want the feather to do and imagine it doing what you want it to do it may be hard at first so it might take a while so be patient!" Remus told Harry calmly.  
  
"Okay!" Harry said determinedly.  
  
Remus watched as Harry concentrated hard on making the feather levitate; however although it was plain to see he was concentrating very hard the feather didn't move at all. After fifteen minutes of silence Harry took his eyes off the feather and slammed his fist on the table angrily.  
  
"I just cant do it!" he complained  
  
"Look again Harry!" Remus grinned  
  
Harry looked at the feather, which was hovering at shoulder level, and his mischievous grin spread over his face.  
  
"I did it!" Harry grinned  
  
"Yup you did!" Remus smiled back as he watched the feather nose dive back to the table.  
  
"Okay!" Remus said "well done Harry that was great we've just got to concentrate on capturing the magic that over flows when you are angry and concentrate it on doing what you want it to do!" "Remus explained "okay then, this lesson is nearly over so you can head off to griffindor tower early. I'll find out when our next lesson it and tell you when I next see you! Oh and ten points to griffindor!" Remus winked as Harry grabbed his bag.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry smiled before heading up to griffindor tower as Remus suggested.  
  
A/n I am so sorry for how long this chapter took to get up. There have been several days when couldn't get on my computer and Ive had loads of coursework and homework! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long!  
  
Because this chapter took so long here's a bit of the next chapter:  
  
"Friends?" Harry asked  
  
"Friends!" Hermione replied  
  
"Okay then we're all agreed!" Charlie smiled  
  
"MARAUDERS FOREVER!"  
  
I Hope you enjoyed it please review! 


	6. Close Escape!

Destiny-The First Year  
  
Chapter 6: Close Escape!  
  
Harry was sat reading Quidditch through the ages, (which was one of his favourite books) when Charlie appeared in the common room. She chucked down her bag and flopped into a chair beside Harry.  
  
"So?" she asked as she let her hair down.  
  
"I'm taking wandless magic lessons with Remus." Harry informed her.  
  
"Sounds cool, what do you have to do?" Charlie asked as she ran her hand through her hair absent-mindedly.  
  
"Its more kind of in my head, Remus says I just have to fine-tune it, you know, concentrate my magic on doing what I want it to do!" Harry explained "so how was charms?"  
  
"We were carrying on with levitating you know, Wingardium Leviosa and..." Charlie began, but at that precise moment the portrait hole burst open and a very angry Ron appeared and flopped down in the chair on the other side of Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he closed his book and chucked it on the table.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron complained, Charlie just rolled her eyes.  
  
"What Happened?" Harry asked  
  
"We were doing Wingardium Leviosa in charms and Hermione was my partner right and I was trying really hard (at this Charlie snorted) to make my feather levitate and she stops me and tells me I'm doing it all wrong! So I told her if she though she was so good she should do it herself, so she did! Honestly shes such a swot! Then after class I was walking across the courtyard with Seamus, Dean and Neville and I was telling them all about Hermione and she over heard me and stormed off!" Ron complained.  
  
"She is annoying isn't she!" harry agreed  
  
"You two are so mean! Hermione is a really nice person, anyway Harry think how useful she could be next time we want revenge again!" she told Harry  
  
"You do have a point..."Harry nodded  
  
"Revenge? Again?" Ron asked  
  
"Erm..." Charlie said awkwardly  
  
"The pink hair? That was you?" Ron asked impressed  
  
"And Sirius and Remus too, they did all the spells!" Harry replied with a shrug  
  
"Cool!" Ron said excitedly "can I help?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose so that's alright isn't it Charlie?" Harry asked  
  
"Suppose." Charlie muttered  
  
"Ok but it's a secret!" Harry grinned  
  
"You know what?" Charlie asked  
  
"What?" Harry replied  
  
"We should go and find Hermione so you two, mainly you Ron can apologise!" Charlie grinned  
  
Ron made as if he was about to say something but Harry interrupted him  
  
"We'll give her a chance!" he grinned  
  
Ron closed his opened mouth and nodded  
  
"Okay!" Charlie agreed "let's go!"  
  
The three of them headed down to the second floor girls loos where Parvati Patil had told them she had seen Hermione crying. Charlie went in first to check the coast was clear (the last thing they needed was screaming girls) and harry and Ron followed when she called them.  
  
"Hermione?" Charlie asked  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione sniffed  
  
"Come out, please!" Charlie begged  
  
"Suppose" she muttered tonelessly  
  
Hermione slid out of the cubical only to spot Harry and Ron. She fled out of the toilets crying Charlie, Harry and Ron close on her heels. She headed up a staircase, tripping over her own feet, obviously not looking where she was going. Harry, Charlie and Ron followed her down a dark corridor toward a door. She tried to open it but it was locked so she used an unlocking charm and slammed it behind her locking it again.  
  
"Well!" panted Ron "I guess that's that!"  
  
Harry nodded and they turned back on themselves and began to head back to the griffindor common room, when suddenly a loud scream came from behind the locked door.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry yelled only to be answered with another scream  
  
Harry ran towards the locked door which burst magically open infront of him. Charlie and Ron followed with their wands out.  
  
Inside the corridor was a huge three headed dog which had pinned a hysterical Hermione to a wall.  
  
"Help!" she yelled as the dog bared all three pairs of yellowish fangs.  
  
Harry whipped out his wand and aimed it at the dog.  
  
"Stupefy!" he yelled determinedly  
  
However, the spell wasn't strong enough alone. Harry turned to Charlie and Ron.  
  
"After three lets all shoot a stunner at it at once!" Harry told them Charlie nodded and so did Ron  
  
"One... two... three...!"Harry yelled  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
The three stunners worked a lot better the dog wasn't fully stunned but it looked pretty confused. Hermione took her chance and ran out if the door followed by the others. Once they were out they pushed the door shut and locked it again.  
  
"What are they doing keeping something like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked  
  
"Dunno!" replied Harry "but I don't think its there by accident!"  
  
"Come on lets head back to the common room!" Charlie grinned  
  
Harry, Charlie and Ron turned and began to walk away; Hermione followed a few feet behind.  
  
"Come on Hermione!" Harry called  
  
"But!" Hermione complained  
  
Harry, Charlie and Ron stopped to wait for Hermione who stopped too.  
  
"Go on you don't have to wait for me I'm useless you don't need me to follow you" she cried  
  
"Come on the reason we came to find you is because we want to be friends isn't it Ron!" Harry smiled  
  
"Yeah!" Ron grunted  
  
"Why would you want to be friends with someone like me?" she asked sobbing  
  
"Because you are a nice person!" Charlie smiled "and you're very smart too!"  
  
"We want to be your friends!" Harry grinned  
  
"Really?" she asked "I'm so boring though and I'm a swot!"  
  
"So being smart could be very useful!" Charlie grinned  
  
"How?" Hermione asked  
  
"We're kind of thinking forming a club, like one which my dad and Sirius used to be in when they were at Hogwarts!" Harry told her  
  
"Yeah!" Charlie nodded "their club was called the marauders and we want to make our own version of that club so we want to be the new marauders!"  
  
"And you really want me to join?" Hermione asked astonished  
  
"Yeah we need your help to plan and carry out loads and loads of pranks on the school!" Harry smiled  
  
"But we could get in so much trouble!" Hermione cried  
  
"So? What's fun with out a little risk?" Charlie asked  
  
"So do you want to join us?" Harry asked her "you two Ron!"  
  
"Ok" Hermione replied  
  
"Definitely!" Ron grinned  
  
"Friends?" Harry asked  
  
"Friends!" Hermione replied  
  
"Okay then we're all agreed!" Charlie smiled  
  
"MARAUDERS FOREVER!"  
  
A/n I'm so sorry this took so long to get up! Ive been really busy! I had to revise for my French and German orals which meant I didn't have time to get on the computer and write this up! Sorry! Okay then, thanks to all my reviewers I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also I had forgotten Dumbledore's warning about the third flood corridor so I have re-posted that chapter. Please review! The next chapter will be about the first full moon! Hopefully! And as I'm on holiday for a week I should be able to get it up soon! Thanks a lot! 


	7. The New Marauders First Prank and The Fu...

Destiny- The First Year

Chapter 7: The New Marauders First Prank and The Full Moon

A fortnight passed quite uneventfully. Sirius seemed unconcerned about the big three headed dog and told them to forget it. Which was something they couldn't do easily. Harry asked him what it was doing in the school and Sirius accidentally let slip it was guarding something.

One chilly September evening found Harry and Charlie sat by the first in Sirius's office chatting with Sirius himself.

"You do know what Friday is don't you?" Sirius asked them

"No." Harry said puzzled "what is it?"

"It's the full moon!" Sirius informed them "we can go out and explore the grounds and stuff!"

"Cool!" Charlie smiled "will we get to see the shrieking shack?"

"Yup!" Sirius grinned "and perhaps inside the forest too!"

"Wicked!" Harry said excitedly

"So are you ready?" Sirius asked

He was answered by two pops and a loud neigh.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed at the horse and stag that were stood infront of him "you can change back now!"

There were two more pops and Harry and Charlie were back to there human forms.

"Okay then meet me here at eight on Friday night!" Sirius grinned

"Okay!" Harry agreed

Harry and Charlie headed up to the griffindor common room excitedly. Once inside they were met by Ron and Hermione.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked, "we couldn't find you anywhere!"

"What we need is a big first prank anyone got any ideas?" Harry asked casually

"We could make them say something like The New Marauders Are Here!" Charlie suggested

"Good idea!" Harry smiled "what about exploding toilets?"

"Yeah we could do that too!" Charlie grinned

"How about summoning all the quills in the whole school and hiding them somewhere so nobody can write anything?" Hermione suggested

"Great!" Harry laughed "any others?"

"How about we get each of the schools owls to drop a letter off for snape and inside each one could be a shampoo and conditioner sample!" Charlie smiled evilly

"Ooh good one!" Hermione smiled

"Okay then when should we do it?" Harry asked

"How about Friday?" Ron suggested

Harry glanced at Charlie and she nodded

"Okay Friday morning it is! Ive got a book in my trunk which could help, its from the marauders room" he added to Charlie

"The marauders room?" Hermione asked

"Its this room in our house that our dads made its got loads of prank items and stuff to help you with pranks it also has a never ending supply of food!" Charlie explained "we discovered it when we were eight when we were exploring our house!"

"Okay I'll get the book and we can read up on the spells we need, then tomorrow we can set up the toilets and stuff!"

They spent the rest of that night practising the summoning charm and reading the book Harry had brought.

The next day passed quickly and soon enough they were all gathered in the empty boys dorm (they tried the girls dorms but the staircase just turned into a slide when Harry and Ron tried to climb it!)

"Okay then Hermione you and Charlie take the girls toilets and me and Ron will take the boys ones charm as many as you can find but leave one toilet un charmed so you can use that one! We will do exactly the same. When you've finished go to the room of requirement, Charlie you know the one, and we'll summon the quills and charm the fireworks. Tomorrow morning we will give the school owls the letters just before we head down to breakfast!" Harry informed them all "ready?" he asked

"ready!" Charlie, Hermione and Ron chorused

"Lets go!" Harry said excitedly.

After several narrow escapes from filch the caretaker and his ugly cat Mrs Norris Harry and a wet Ron met Hermione and Charlie in the room of requirement.

"What happened to you?" Charlie asked Ron

"I accidentally set one of the loos off!" Ron complained

"Well at least we know they work!" Charlie laughed "here!" Charlie performed a quick drying spell on Ron's clothes

"Thanks!" Ron smiled

"Okay guys next we have to summon the quills! Everyone ready?" Harry asked

"Yup" Charlie smiled and Ron and Hermione nodded

"Accio quills!" Harry yelled

Nothing appeared to have happened Harry shrugged

"Lets try together after three, one... two... three...!" Harry yelled but before any of them had chance to say the spell several hundreds of quills began zooming into the room.

Once the stream of quills had stopped zooming in and they were neatly piled at the far side off the room they began work on the fireworks. Ron had managed to get hold of a box of doctor filibusters no-heat wet start fireworks from his twin brothers, they charmed the fireworks to exploded one every second so a different letter could be formed with each firework. The fireworks were charmed to stay until every one of them had exploded and people had time to read the message.

Finally the four of them headed to griffindor tower to go to bed and get some rest so they could be up at half seven to give the owls the letters.

Harry ended up having to pour water on Ron to wake him up (Ron didn't do early mornings) they met a very sleepy Charlie and Hermione in the common room. With their pockets full of letters, they snuck up to the owlery. They attacked a letter to every school owl that was there before sneaking to the great hall ready for breakfast. Nearly all the students were already in the great hall when the four of them arrived. They took their seats and began an innocent breakfast.

"After three" Harry whispered "one... two...three!"

The firework zoomed off around the room, then one by one they exploded, and they formed the words The New Marauders Are Here! Lets The Fun Begin!

Sirius was laughing and Harry, Hermione, Charlie and Ron exchanged evil grins as the morning post began to arrive. Snape was very surprised when over half of the owls entering the hall and delivering post dropped letters off for him. He began to open his letters and pulled out shampoo and conditioner sample after hair and conditioner sample. Sirius was laughing his head off and Remus was laughing weakly too (after all full moon was that night).

"You!" snape bellowed at Sirius "this was you! Only you would do something like this!" he yelled turning purple "I will get you back if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled before starting to storm out of the hall.

"Snape!" Sirius yelled

"What!" snape yelled back

"You forgot your samples!" Sirius shouted

Snape turned and stormed out off the hall.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sirius asked innocently

"Okay calm down please!" Dumbledore bellowed "please continue eating as you all have classes soon!"

The students quietened down and continued to eat their breakfasts before heading of to class. Harry, Charlie, Hermione and Ron had History of Magic first with Professor Binns and they would definitely need their quills!

As predicted the first thing Binns asked them to get their quills out. Several bags were emptied onto desks and there was lots of muttering about stupid quills. Hermione put her hand up carefully.

"Professor Binns?" Hermione asked

"Yes miss... er..." Binns said confused

"Its miss granger sir! I can't find my quill!" she complained

"Well borrow somebody else's then miss Grant!" Binns told her impatiently

"I can find my quill either!" Neville complained

"Me neither!" Lavender moaned

"Honestly haven't any of you brought your quills?" Binns asked annoyed

"I packed mine last night but its not here!" Seamus complained "mum will kill me if I don't find it!"

"I can not teach you if you don't have your quills! Class dismissed and tomorrow please ensure you all have your quills!" Binns droned

Harry and Charlie led Ron and Hermione down to Sirius's office to see if he was teaching or not. Fortunately, he was not. He was sat at his desk looking for something in one of the draws.

"Hey!" he smiled as Harry and Charlie walked in followed by a nervous Ron and Hermione. "Good job with the pranks this morning!"

"Thanks!" Harry grinned "looking for your quill?" He asked as he took a seat next to the fire and motioned for Ron and Hermione to join him.

"Yeah actually how did you guess?" Sirius asked

"We kind of hid all the quills in the school, that's why were not in History of magic!" Charlie explained

"Ahh!" Sirius smiled "what else did you do?"

"We put spells on the toilets to make them explode!" Harry told him.

"Good job!" Sirius smiled "I loved the shampoo and conditioner samples!"

"You were the inspiration for that one as you are always saying snape needs to wash his hair!" Charlie laughed "I wonder if he will take the hint?"

"Anyone want a chocolate frog?" Sirius asked as he extracted a box from his desk and carried it over to the fireplace.

"I will!" Harry said

"Me too" Charlie said grabbing one out of the box

"Ron? Hermione?" Sirius smiled

"Thanks" Ron said as he ripped the paper off his chocolate frog hungrily

"If I must" Hermione said as she pulled one out of the box.

"So is it just you four?" Sirius asked

"Yeah," Harry grinned

"Let me know if you want anything out of the marauders room and I'll get it for you!" Sirius smiled

"Okay" Charlie said through a mouthful of chocolate frog "ive got Dumbledore again!" she complained looking at the chocolate frog card she had just pulled from the paper "oh well" she stuffed the chocolate frog card in her pocket.

The bell began to ring for the end off the first lesson.

"Well you lot better be off to your next class!" Sirius grinned "what have you got?"

"Potions!" Harry complained "I hate snape" he added as an after thought

"Don't we all!" Sirius agreed "I'll see you later!"

The four of them left Sirius's office and headed towards the dungeons. They entered the potions dungeon to be met by several soaked slytherins ("the toilets are working!" Harry muttered to the others).

After a very dull and non exiting potions lesson where Neville managed to melt two cauldrons they had break and then double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and transfiguration before lunch. After lunch, the Griffindors had Defence against the dark arts with Sirius and finally double charms.

Finally it was eight o'clock and Harry and Charlie snuck off to meet Sirius in his office. They all snuck carefully down to the entrance hall and out onto the grounds.

"First stop the shrieking shack!" Sirius whispered before transforming into a big black dog and negotiating his way through the branches of a whomping willow to press a knot on the trunk with a paw. Harry and Charlie followed Sirius through the hole that had appeared before transforming into Prongs the stag and Hooves the horse and following him to a staircase leading up to a trapdoor which Harry pushed up with his antlers. Sirius led out a bark of thanks and climbed the staircase first.

They met Remus in the lounge area or what Harry and Charlie presumed must be a lounge area as the furniture was all chewed and hardly distiguable. An old mirror stood in the corner and Harry glanced at himself in it. He decided his hair wasn't messy enough so he had a good shake. Sirius gave a kind of bark, which Harry interpreted as a laugh.

When Remus had sniffed Sirius, Harry and Charlie they headed out of the shack and into the forbidden forest. The forest was dark and shadowy it was similar to the woods around Pranksters Palace but at the same time a lot different. This forest was a lot more scary and foreboding.

Charlie decided to have a bit of fun. She kicked up her heels, neighed loudly, and began to cantor down a path to the left. Harry followed, followed by Remus and Sirius came last. They came to a clearing and Charlie turned to face the others she nuzzled Harry and ran. Taking the hint that she was trying to introduce a game of tag Sirius and Remus ran after Charlie and Harry followed.

After Having a great time playing tag and scaring the centaurs senseless (Harry decided it would be funny to charge at them with his horns!). the four of them headed back towards the shrieking shack for a rest. Remus curled up on a bed upstairs and Sirius, Harry and Charlie decided this was the time to leave as the sun was beginning to rise casting pale shadows over everything.

Sirius dropped them off at the portrait hole and a very sleepy Harry and Charlie headed to bed only to be woken up two hours later for breakfast.

A/n Thanks to all my reviewers! I was going to post this on Monday before I went to my grandparents house for a few days but my computer decided not to let me post it!

The Next chapter will be Harry's first Quidditch match!


	8. Quidditch

Destiny- The First Year  
  
Chapter 8: Quidditch  
  
It was a breezy October day. Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione were in Defence against the Dark Arts. They had begun to study basic duelling techniques and Sirius with the help of Remus were showing them some simple but useful Charms and Curses. After a while There was a knock at the door and a nervous man entered the room. He was wearing a turban and he smelled strongly of garlic.  
  
"Sssir I wasss sssent to ssee yoouu" he stuttered.  
  
"What about?" Sirius asked irritably  
  
"I wasss assked byyy ddduummmbledoree too organissse the dddates I can dooo sommmme ssssstudent ttteaching in the summmer ttterm" he stuttered  
  
Sirius checked his watch frowning annoyed  
  
"Take a seat at the back of the class while I finish this lesson. I'll talk to you afterwards." Sirius said irritably  
  
"Okay" he said turning back to his class. "Now, Professor Lupin will demonstrate the shield charm, and I will try to break through his shield with the disarming charm which I have just shown you. The shield charm is Protego. Okay then, ready Remus?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yup" Remus smiled  
  
"GO!" Sirius yelled.  
  
After Remus's shield charm had successfully blocked Sirius's disarming charm three times the bell rang.  
  
"Okay there's no homework tonight! You can all go!" Sirius panted.  
  
The first years began to file out.  
  
"Ok and Harry!" Sirius yelled after Harry  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked  
  
"Good luck tomorrow!" he grinned  
  
"Thanks Sirius! See you later!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Bye!" Sirius sighed "okay you!" he turned to the man "what's your name?"  
  
"Quirrellll sssirrrr!"  
  
"Okay lets get this over with" Sirius sighed.  
  
"Ten points to griffindor! Griffindor lead thirty points to zero!" Lee Jordan (Ron's brothers friend) yelled over the crowd of roaring Griffindors.  
  
Harry grinned broadly. They were only ten minutes into the game and the Griffindors were already beating the slytherins!  
  
Harry flew around the pitch weaving in and out of the stands looking for the snitch.  
  
Griffindor scored again and Harry stopped for a minute to hover over the pitch and scan the field. He spotted a glint of gold and zoomed off towards it, or rather he tried to zoom off towards it but instead and doing what Harry wanted it to do Harry's nimbus 2000 (Sirius had begged McGonagall to let Harry have his own broom) began to buck and twist in the air like it was trying to unseat him.  
  
"What's Happening to Harry's broom?" Hermione asked Charlie and Ron  
  
"Dunno it never does that at home!" Charlie said confused  
  
"Ron can I borrow your binoculars?" Hermione asked  
  
"Why?" Ron moaned  
  
"Because!" Hermione answered as she snatched them off him and began scanning the crowed.  
  
"There!" she said excitedly "snapes cursing Harry's broom!"  
  
"He's doing what!" Charlie yelled, "ooh I'll kill him! Or perhaps it would be more precise to say Sirius will kill him!" she said pointing to the stands where Sirius had just jumped on snape causing several people sat behind him to be thrown off their seats including Quirrel.  
  
"Look Harry's off again!" Ron said pointing at Harry who had gained control of his broom again and was streaking after the slytherin seeker who had spotted the snitch. Harry was gaining and quickly passing the other seeker his arm out stretched he followed the snitch in a vertical dive and pulled up just before the floor. He stretched out his arm and grabbed the little golden ball in his fingers. The crowd went wild and Harry hopped off his broom to be met by the Griffindors who lifted him up and carried him back to the castle.  
  
There was a huge party in griffindor tower that night but Harry, Ron, Charlie and Hermione managed to sneak out.  
  
They headed down to Sirius's office. After Charlie, Hermione and Ron had told Harry about snape Harry was convinced he had to get revenge on him. He though Sirius could help them think up a big plan. He also wanted to see if Sirius had any theories as to why snape would do something that evil.  
  
They arrived at Sirius's office as Quirrell was leaving.  
  
"Hhhello" he stuttered before dashing away  
  
"Strange" Ron said looking after him "seems a big mental if you ask me!"  
  
They went into to Sirius's office and flopped down in the chairs around the fire. Sirius had no idea why snape would want to curse Harry's broom but he though it was probably because he was just an evil git with no life, who also hated Harry because of the pranks. Sirius still agreed they should do something to get snape back.  
  
"How about we get some ever multiplying confetti?" Charlie asked "I saw a pack in the cupboard in the marauders room!"  
  
"Yeah that would be fun!" Harry grinned "what colour was it?"  
  
"Pink!" Charlie laughed  
  
"Yeah put some honey in a bucket and put it above his door so when he opens it he gets covered in honey, then the confetti could fall from the ceiling and get stuck to the honey!" Sirius said evilly  
  
"Okay then! We have got a plan so who's going to do what?" Hermione asked sensibly  
  
"I'll head up the pranksters palace and fetch the confetti!" Sirius suggested "how many bags?"  
  
"Three will do!" Harry grinned  
  
"Okay!" Sirius smiled "I can't wait to see this!"  
  
"I will go to the kitchens and fetch some honey in a bucket and stash it in the room of requirement for tonight then we can get up early so we can fill his office before breakfast!" Harry said enthusiastically  
  
"I'll take the confetti up there too!" Sirius said  
  
"Okay then all set!" Hermione said  
  
"I'll help harry with the honey" Ron suggested  
  
"Okay then lets head off now!" Harry smiled  
  
Ron and Harry left the office followed by Hermione and Charlie. When they had gone Sirius flooed back to prankster's palace.  
  
The next morning Harry and Charlie (who had volunteered to sneak into snapes office and set the prank up) joined Hermione and Ron at the Griffindor table in the great Hall.  
  
"All set!" Harry said excitedly  
  
"All we have to do is wait for snape to go into his office after breakfast and we'll see the results in potions!" Charlie whispered "this is going to be great!"  
  
They all finished their breakfasts off extra quickly and headed of to potions as soon as the bell went. They were waiting outside the dungeon door when snape stormed into view covered in pink confetti. All the Griffindors were laughing at him as he strode passed into the dungeon.  
  
"Fifty points from griffindor!" he yelled as he turned to face the class that were now filing in to the dungeon, "and if I find out who did this to me and my office I will make sure they are expelled or sacked!" He yelled looking directly at Harry and Charlie.  
  
"It was worth it!" Harry muttered under his breath "anyway he was the one cursing my broom!"  
  
A/n sorry this has taken me a bit longer than I expected to get up! I would have posted it yesterday but it was my birthday and I had riding in the morning and then I went to centre parcs with two of my friends for the rest of the day! The next chapter will hopefully take less time to get up as I have been writing it during my so called revision periods (when I was supposed to be revising!) Hope you all enjoyed this and thanks to my reviewers!  
  
The next chapter will be mainly about the Christmas holidays! 


	9. Prongs, Hooves, Raindrop and Wagtail

Destiny- The First Year 

Chapter 9: Prongs, Hooves, Raindrop and Wagtail

Several months passed and The New Marauders had pulled several more pranks including automatically exploding water bombs in the entrance hall, which had been particularly successful in giving snape his first shower ever!

It was the last day before the Christmas holidays and the Griffindors were enjoying their final lesson of the day- Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sirius was finishing off his lesson in which he was simply summarising what they had done so far, when the bell rang. The class filed out excitedly all except Harry and Charlie.

"Sirius?" Harry asked innocently

"Yes Harry?" Sirius replied as he collected up some parchment off his desk.

"Could you help us with something?" Harry asked

"What is it?" Sirius asked curiously

"Could Ron and Hermione come back to Pranksters Palace with us over Christmas?" Charlie asked nervously

"If they want to," Sirius shrugged "why do you need my help with that?"

"That's not exactly what we want help with." Charlie said

"Yeah, we've decide that we'd like to give Ron and Hermione an extra special Christmas present!" Harry told Sirius

"What's that then?" Sirius asked confused

"Well, we'd like them to learn to become animagi! Then they can be real marauders like us!" Harry smiled

"Well I'm not sure..." Sirius began

"Please Sirius! You let us!" Harry begged

"Well, okay then!" Sirius smiled

"Thanks!" Charlie grinned

"Okay you two you better get to Griffindor tower!" Sirius smiled "see you both tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Charlie smiled as she followed Harry out of the classroom.

The next day Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione headed down to Sirius's office ready to Floo back to Pranksters Palace.

Sirius went first followed by Harry who removed his glasses first, then Charlie who was followed by Ron and Finally Hermione (who had never used Floo powder before) and Remus brought up the rear.

Harry was dusting himself of at the other end when Ron stepped out of the fireplace behind him.

"Wow!" Ron said excitedly as he looked around the living room in ore "this place is huge!"

When everybody was there Harry and Charlie took Ron and Hermione on a tour of the house (or technically a tour of as much of the house as they could see before lunch) while Sirius and Remus took Harry and Ron's suitcases to Harry's Room and Charlie and Hermione's suitcases to Charlie's room/

Harry and Charlie showed Ron and Hermione the main living rooms first, The kitchen (where they were attacked by several over exited house elves!) The smaller Living room (They had arrived in the biggest one) Harry and Charlie's bedrooms, The Marauders Room ("woah!" Ron said excitedly as he spotted the food cupboard "this is great! I wish I had one!") The library and finally they went outside to see the Quidditch Pitch and the field where Charlie's ponies Moonlight and Thunder were waiting patiently at the gate for Charlie to come and say hello their coats glittering with the recent snowfall.

After a while they all went back inside for dinner provided by the house elves before doing some more exploring.

The next few days passed in pretty much the same way. In the morning, Harry and Ron would sneak outside onto the Quidditch pitch to fly Harry's nimbus 2000 and Sirius's comet 260. Sometimes they would practice chasing and keeping and other time they would let a snitch out and they would try to catch it (Harry always won at this!).

While Harry and Ron played on the Quidditch pitch Charlie and Hermione looked after Moonlight and Thunder and enjoyed rides, (one on Moonlight, one in thunders cart) over the snow covered landscape around the house, especially through the wood and round the small lake which had frozen over.

They would all come inside for dinner before exploring the house in the afternoon. Occasionally they would skate on the lake or have a snowball fight outside during the afternoons too.

Finally it was Christmas Eve and Harry and Charlie had everything planned for their surprise the next day.

On Christmas morning, they all rushed down stairs to open their presents. They Chatted away cheerfully in the small living room watching the fairies (Christmas decorations) dancing around the tree. Harry was ripping the paper off a new pair of expensive seeker gloves from Sirius and adding them to his pile of Quidditch equipment, he had already been given. Charlie and Hermione were admiring a huge moving picture of Charlie riding Moonlight by the lake with Pranksters palace and the nearby woods in the background. Ron was eating a chocolate frog and watching Harry, who was now playing with a new snitch with his initials engraved into it.

Finally, it was time for the big surprise. Harry and Charlie lead Ron and Hermione into one of the larger empty rooms of the house.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and smiled

"We though since we are the new marauders you two should learn the one of marauders oldest traits – Animagi!" He informed them excitedly

"But isn't that illegal?" Hermione said wide-eyed

"So? Does it really matter? Its really useful!" Charlie said

"Sirius and Remus will do the charms and stuff as they are really complicated!" Harry told them "are you in?"

"Yeah!" Ron said excitedly

"Well..." Hermione said thoughtfully

"Please Hermione!" Charlie begged

"Okay then I'm in to!" Hermione said nervously

"What about you two?" Ron asked

"Us?" Charlie asked, "we've been animagi since we were eight! Look!"

She promptly turned into Hooves and back again, Harry followed her example and transformed into prongs too.

"Cool!" Ron smiled

"Isn't it dangerous?" Hermione asked

"Stop worrying Hermione you'll be fine!" Charlie grinned "come on!"

So they spent Christmas afternoon helping Ron and Hermione become animagi. By the end of the afternoon, a red setter and a brown otter were sat patiently waiting their instructions.

"So you two need names!" Charlie grinned as Hermione and Ron transformed back to themselves. "I'm Hooves and Harry is Prongs Jr, His dad was Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot (she indicated Sirius who transformed into Padfoot and back) and Remus is moony because he's a werewolf. (This caused Hermione and Ron to look quite scared) A HARMLESS werewolf! So any ideas"

"Erm something to do with water?" Hermione offered "how about Raindrop?"

"I like it!" Charlie smiled "and you Ron?"

"Um Dunno" Ron said

"What about something like pawprint?" Hermione asked

"Nah doesn't sound right and it's really similar to Sirius's name! What about wagtail?" Harry suggested

"Yeah sounds good!" Ron agreed

"Okay all done!" Charlie grinned

"Well not all actually!" came Sirius's voice

"We have decided, Sirius and me that is, to pass down two more things you are going to need to be proper marauders!" Remus told them

"Here you go!" Sirius said as he put the two things in Harry's hands "the marauders map and Harry's dad's old invisibility cloak!" Sirius told them

"To use the map you have to tap it with your wand and say I solemnly swear I am up to no good! It will show you a map of the whole if Hogwarts!" Remus informed them "to close it just tap it with your wand again and say mischief managed!"

"Thanks!" Harry said excitedly

"We should plan a prank for straight after we get back to school!" Charlie said excitedly

"Defiantly!" Harry agreed

The rest of the evening was given over to a mega snowball fight. They all came back inside to sit by the fire and dry off before bed Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione decide to start planning the prank the next day, they all sipped their Hot chocolate before going their separate ways to bed!

A/n I am sooooooo sorry this took so long to get up! I haven't been aloud on the internet for a week because I kind of doubled the phone bill! Oops!


	10. The Mirror of Erised

Destiny- The First Year

Chapter 10: The Mirror of Erised

It was a breezy January morning when the new marauders set off to their first lessons after the holidays. Eagerly they filed into history of magic ready to put the finishing touches to their prank, which they had planned for after tea that evening.

"Okay!" Harry said excitedly "have you all got all the stuff we need?"

"Yep all of its in my bag I shrunk the lot!" Hermione whispered

"Yeah good idea I'd hate to be caught with this many explosives!" Harry agreed

"We should start up a business!" Ron laughed

"Right so we all know what to do then!" Charlie began eagerly "so after lunch we sneak out under the invisibility cloak using the map and hide in the hall till its empty, then we set them all off at once! After they are all exploding we need to come out when nobody is looking, then Hermione will wait till most of the fireworks are finished then she will conjure the sprinklers and set then off then we all go for cover!"

Finally, the day's lessons finished and tea began. Harry, Ron, Charlie and Hermione finished their tea as quickly as possible with out raising suspicion. Then they found good hiding places ready to set off their fireworks and as the students began to pour out after tea they set off their fireworks with a sharp tap and the hall was instantly full of multicoloured fireworks of all different shapes and sizes

Some of the bigger fireworks zoomed round the room exploding by people's heads and setting their hair on fire. Some of the smallest fireworks managed to get in people's bags and lots of them set the bags they were in alight. Students scattered everywhere trying to escape the fireworks.

At this moment, Snape chose to burst into the hall and he began to try and get rid of the fireworks by vanishing them one by one! The charm just appeared to bounce off the first firework, which sent it crazy like a manic dog. It whizzed around the entrance hall faster than any of the others had gone so far. Then with a great leap of joy Harry realised the firework was hurtling towards snape!

The fiery sparks coming from the tail of the firework caught on snapes overly greasy hair, which burst into flame. Snape realised what was happening and began to run around the entrance hall screaming like a girl!

By now all the other teachers had burst into the hall and they appeared to be trying not to laugh at snape (with the exception of Sirius who was in fits of hysterical laughter!) with very little success.

They watched as McGonagall headed over to Sirius preparing to do something to stop the fire spreading over his greasy head.

"Now!" Harry nudged Hermione who with a flick of her wand set off the magical sprinklers, which they had designed to spray several different coloured water sprays over the scene. The sprinklers put out the remaining fireworks and left a very disgruntled snape smoking (literally) at the head.

"Quick let's get out of here!" whispered Charlie she dashed through the corridor they were hiding in and transformed effortlessly into hooves the others following her example.

They ran (and galloped!) down the corridors, through secret passages and up staircases before Charlie who was still leading the group transformed back and opened a random door and held it open while the others charged passed her. Closing it carefully, she turned to her friends (who were now back to their human forms).

"I thought we better get out of thee before snape goes on a rampage!" she panted

"Good idea!" agreed Hermione breathlessly

"Whoa what is this place?" Ron asked staring around the room.

The others looked about them, it looked just like a dis-used classroom but in the corner propped up on an old desk was a huge magnificent mirror.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi? What on earth does that mean?" Harry asked pointing at the carvings around the mirror.

"Haven't a clue!" Charlie said harry turned to Hermione and Ron who both shrugged.

Harry decided to go up to the mirror and examine it the others stood back but watched him curiously. Harry examined the frame carefully then stepped back to look at the mirror itself and saw...

"Mum? Dad?" Harry said confused before looking over his shoulders and looking even more confused

"Is he going crazy?" Ron whispered to Charlie

"No idea I'll go see!" Charlie whispered back

Stepping forward slowly Charlie walked up to Harry and the mirror.

"Harry?" Charlie asked

Harry turned to look at her and then they both looked into the mirror.

"Look my parents, that's my mum and that's my dad" he said pointing to the mirror

Charlie looked at the mirror all she saw was herself and Harry.

"Harry are you feeling alright?" she asked concerned

"Fine why?" Harry asked confused

"It's just that the only reflections I can see are ours!" she told him

"Look in properly then!" Harry said irritably stepping out of the way for Charlie.

Charlie stood where Harry had been standing and looked into the mirror.

"See you see them now don't you!" Harry said confidently

"Actually no" Charlie said amazed "I see myself and I'm holding an award and you lot, dad, Remus and loads of other people are in the back ground and we're all really happy!"

"Cool lets see!" Ron said excitedly

Charlie moved out the way and Ron stepped in front of the mirror and looked in it.

"What do you see?" Hermione asked curiously

"I'm older and I'm, I don't believe it I'm head boy and I'm holding the Quidditch cup, I'm Quidditch captain too I can see the badge! Oh my god! This is sooo great! I am Humiliating Malfoy and I am holding a sack of galleons! And I'm holding the house cup! I look good!" he said hurriedly, smiling "hey do you think this mirror tells the future?"

"I don't think so because my parents are dead!" Harry said matter of factly

"Oh yeah sorry mate" Ron said sadly walking over to join Harry and Charlie

"Come on Hermione its your turn!" Charlie grinned and Hermione stepped nervously infront of the mirror.

Hermione stepped forwards and looked in the mirror.

"So what do you see?" asked Harry curiously

"I see myself, I'm head girl, I'm holding all sorts of trophies and stuff it looks like I've come top of the year and you guys are all stood behind me smiling!" she said

"I wonder what this mirror is doing here?" Ron asked

"Yeah me too" Charlie said

"I think I've figured out what this mirror does!" Hermione said confidently from infront of the mirror

"What?" Harry asked

"It shows out hearts desires!" she said keenly

"How did you work that out?" Ron asked confused

"The inscription!" she said pointing to the mirror edge "it says I show not your face but your hearts desire!"

"Well done Miss Granger 10 points to griffindor!" a voice said from the corner of the room

Harry, Ron, Charlie and Hermione whipped round to see Dumbledore gliding out from the corner

"This mirror does indeed show your hearts desire, only a man who is truly happy can see his true reflection!" Dumbledore told them

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking what do you see in the mirror?" Harry asked

"Me, I see myself with lots of pairs of socks!" he smiled as the others burst out laughing "you can never have enough pairs of socks!"

"Sorry sir well go now" Hermione said nervously

"Ok but don't come back looking for the mirror as it is being moved to a new home tomorrow! Oh and nice work this afternoon! Those fireworks were quite something!" he smiled as they began to leave the room and head up the griffindor tower

"Er thanks sir" harry said slightly taken a back

They headed up to the common room in a happy silence but Harry could not help wondering if that mirror could give him the thing he wanted the most, his parents.

A/n I'm sorry this took so long to get up! As I said in the authors note that was originally this chapter I've been on holiday for two weeks without a computer and access to the internet (grrr!) anyway when I got back I went on a camp at my stables for three days again with no computer! Anyhow thanks to all my reviewer! And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will update again soon I promise!


	11. Moonlight Adventures

Destiny- The First Year

Chapter 11: Moonlight Adventures

"Okay Harry, concentrate. Now I'd like you to make this teddy bear do a back flip and then a front flip!" Remus told Harry "Now remember this could be a lot harder than making it do either a back flip or a front flip separately. Mainly because if you don't concentrate properly the bear could do one of two things, it could either do the wrong flip or try to do both at once! Okay are you ready?" Remus asked Harry

"Yup!" Harry said confidently

Concentrating hard on the image of the teddy doing first a back flip and then a front flip, Harry stretched out his hand and motioned for the back flip then a few minutes later a front flip, which the bear performed delicately before flopping back lifelessly onto the table.

"Well done Harry!" Remus smiled "you are really getting the hand of this now! Wandless magic can be very hard even for great wizards but your natural talent is defiantly working for you!" Remus commented

"Thanks!" Harry smiled back

"Well you can head up to griffindor tower now I'll tell you when I next see you when we'll meet up next!" Remus smiled

"Ok see you later!" Harry grinned back scooping up his school bag and heading for the office door.

Harry reached the portrait hole and slipped inside of the common room looking around he spotted his friends by the fire where they had saved him a seat.

"Hi!" he said flopping down in the armchair and chucking his back down.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione smiled looking up from her book

"Are you lot ready for tonight?" Harry asked quietly so no one else in the common room could hear

"What are we doing tonight?" Ron asked confused

"Exploring the forest of course!" Charlie told him irritably "duh! What else were we talking about last night!"

"Oh yeah right." He said

"Yeah I'm ready!" Hermione said

"Me too!" Agreed Charlie

"Okay lets wait till the crowd in here thins then I will get my invisibility cloak and you guys can sneak out while I get it and I will follow you. Then as we agreed we wait until we step out side before we transform and then still under the cloak we head for the forest where we can take it off and put it in Charlie's saddle pack thingy she'll be wearing!" Harry whispered

They didn't have to wait long for the common room to empty a little. After an hour, only six other students were still in the common room so Harry head up the stairs to grab the cloak and the others headed out of the common room onto the landing outside. Harry quickly joined them and soon they were on the outskirts of the forest ready to enter it. Charlie led the way followed by Ron, Hermione and finally Harry they entered the forest at a run (or a cantor) but as the trees rushed passed a loud voice boomed out from down a path to their left which made them all stop in their tracks.

"Who's there? That you bane?"

Harry quickly transformed and the others followed suit as a huge figure came round the corner.

"... I've got a bow..." he said loudly "I know how ta use it!"

Harry stepped out knowing there was no escape and was immediately thrown to the floor by a huge dog.

" Off fang off! Sorry 'bout that 'e gets a little over excit... 'Arry! Wot are you and yer friends doin' in 'ere?" said the concerned voice of Hagrid

"Er ...we er..." Harry began

"We got lost!" Hermione piped up

"Oh" He said "easy fing to do in 'ere! Follow me I'll show yer out!" Hagrid said cheerfully

"Thanks" Harry said standing up and stroking the dog between the ears.

They followed Hagrid to a cabin on the edge of the forest

"Would you like too come in for a cup o' tea?" he asked hopefully

"Yeah that would be nice!" Hermione said politely as she shoved Ron into the cabin after Hagrid

They were sat around Hagrid's table drinking huge mugs of tea when Harry heard a noise from the fireplace.

"Er Hagrid what's that in your fireplace?" he asked nervously

"Er that it's er nothing.... Yeah nothing" Hagrid said nervously

Charlie stood up and walked over to the fireplace

"That's a dragons egg!" she said confidently "where did you get a dragons egg from?" she asked Hagrid who joined her at the fireplace

"I er won it" Hagrid said "please don't tell anyone!" he whimpered as he picked up the egg using a pair of oven gloves and put it on the table.

"I know what that is!" Ron said quickly "My brother Charlie works with these is Romania, it's a Hungarian horntail! There really rare!"

"Look its hatching!" Harry said transfixed

Huge cracks were appearing in the shell of the egg and as they all watched the dragon stuck out a wing and then a foot and then it threw the whole shell off scattering it in several different directions.

"Cool!" Charlie said looking at the baby dragon

"Woah!" Ron mouthed as he stared transfixed

"Ahh he knows 'ho is mummy Is!" Hagrid sat as he stroked the dragon.

The baby dragon decided this moment was a good time to spit out some sparks which set Hagrid's beard on fire! Harry, Ron, Charlie and Hermione laughed as Hagrid poured a mug of water on the fire putting it out.

"Oh isn't he a beau'y!" Hagrid said happily, "I think I'll call him Norbert"

"Hey Hagrid since you like creatures of all shapes and sizes do you know anything about that huge three headed dog in the castle?" Harry asked hopefully

"How d'you find out about fluffy?" Hagrid asked

"Fluffy?" Ron laughed "now I've heard everything!"

"To cut a long story short we er stumbled upon it!" Charlie said with a smile "so what's it doing in the school?"

"Fluffy's mine I let him to Dumbledore to guard the..." Hagrid started

"Yes?" Charlie, Harry, Ron and Hermione chorused

"Nah I cant say, its between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flammel nothing to do with you lot!" Hagrid said shiftily

"Oh thanks anyway!" Harry said as he made a mental note of the name Hagrid mentioned

"Hey do you want a hand with Norbert?" Charlie asked mischievously

"That would be nice!" Hagrid smiled

"Two of us could come and help you each night after school!" Charlie smiled

"Thanks" Hagrid smiled "blimey look at the time you better get back to the castle it's nearly midnight!"

"Come on then let's go!" Hermione said

"Don't get caught!" Hagrid said

"We wont!" Harry grinned "see you soon!"

"Bye!" Hagrid said as they left his cabin

"Quickly under the cloak!" Harry whispered once they we out of the door

He pulled it over them and they made their way back up to the castle.

A/n I Hope you all enjoyed that! Thanks to all my reviewers!

I'd like to add that I am changing Charlie's unicorn into a pony( it is still named Moonlight) because then it's easier for me because I can write more about it as I love horses and ponies. She now also has a Shetland pony to called Thunder, as I know ponies like company! I have re-newed chapters that have talked about Charlie's unicorn so now they talk about her two ponies! So just a little note for those people who have read the rest of the story in case I start talking about them and none of you have a clue what I'm on about!

Also for the sake of one reviewer I'd like to add that Sirius isnt married! If you had read the first story in the series you would see that Sirius had never been married and also ( not that it's in the first story just a little background info here!) he was in a very short relationship with Charlie's mum WHO WAS A MUGGLE he had no clue he had a daughter till she turned up on the door step of his house with a letter explaining about her.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!


	12. Norbert

Destiny- The First Year

Chapter 12: Norbert

"Has anybody found anything yet?" Charlie sighed.

The other three marauders simply shook their heads and Charlie sighed again.

It had been a week since Hagrid had let slip Nicolas Flammel's name to them and they couldn't find anything about him anywhere.

"You know I swear I've heard the name somewhere before" Harry said as he slammed the book he'd been looking in closed.

"Come on it's nearly time for Defence against the Dark Arts!" Hermione sighed

They left the library and headed down to the Defence against the dark arts classroom.

"Hi Sirius" Harry said dully as he sat down at the front of the class with Ron and Charlie either side of him.

"You sound happy this afternoon!" Sirius smiled

"What are we doing?" Charlie asked

"Actually I have no idea!" Sirius shrugged "Dumbledore's got this student teacher person to teach most of this term I have to be here because I have to make sure he teaches you properly!"

The rest of the class began to file in and with them came the nervous man who had interrupted their lesson ages ago

"Class this is professor Quirrell who will be teaching you this term" Sirius introduced the new teacher

"hhhhiiii clllllassssss" Quirrell stuttered

The rest of the lesson passed slowly. Compared to Sirius this new teacher was really boring, but not as boring as Binns.

"I'm so glad that's over!" Ron moaned "Sirius is so much better than that man!"

"Whose turn is it to help Hagrid tonight?" Charlie asked

"Weren't we all going to go together now?" Harry asked confused

"Yeah now Norbert's started to grown bigger than us it does tend to take more than two of use to hold him down" Ron said sarcastically "that way all four of us can get eaten together!"

"Yes we were going to all go together remember and we were going to persuade Hagrid to send Norbert to your brother remember!" Hermione said nudging Ron

"Yeah that's right! Charlie said he'd take him!" Ron said pulling out a letter

"Come on lets brake the good news to Hagrid!" Charlie said as she opened the front doors

"I'm not sure he'll see it as good though!" Harry said shaking his head

"Hi Hagrid we have some er news for you!" Hermione said

"Yeah?" Hagrid asked as he fed a bucket of something dead to Norbert

"Well Ron's brother Charlie who works with dragon said he would love to take Norbert to Romania and put him with a heard of Norwegian ridgebacks they have out there!" Hermione explained

"Wot take him away?" Hagrid asked

"Yeah he'll be happy!" Harry said

"I don't know?" Hagrid said sadly

"Come on Hagrid he'll be with his own kind, you know he'll be better off!" Hermione pleaded

"Well... I Dunno I've always wanted my own dragon ever since I was little and now I've got one I Dunno if I wanna let 'im go" Hagrid said sadly

"Its better that you do let him go Hagrid one day somebody else could find out and you'd be in a lot of trouble!" Charlie said matter of factly

"Well... if your sure he'll be happy..." Hagrid said sadly

"Were positive! You must remember Charlie when he was at school here!" Ron said

"Yeah I do he was a good fella" Hagrid contemplated "ok you can take 'im"

"Great" Hermione said relived

"I'll send a letter back to Charlie and say yes and find out how he'll get him to Romania and when" Ron said

"Okay then we best be off Hagrid we'll see you tomorrow usual time!" Harry said calmly "you've

made the right decision you know!"

"Yeah thanks bye" Hagrid said dully

"That was one hell of a lot easier than I thought it would be" harry sighed as he flopped into one of the armchairs by the fire in griffindor common room

"Yeah we all thought he'd put up a fight but he obviously knows it's the right thing to do" Hermione said. Charlie nodded.

A few minutes later Ron joined Harry, Charlie and Hermione at the fireplace.

"Well that's that the letter's sent," he said flopping down in the chair next to harry

"All we have to do is wait!" Harry said cheerfully "then pull it off!"

It took several days for Charlie's letter to return. In the mean time the four of them had still been helping Hagrid with Norbert who was getting increasingly dangerous (not that Hagrid would admit it!)

The night they got Charlie's reply Ron and Harry had been down at hagrid's helping out.

They came in through the portrait hole with Ron holding his hand in a bandage.

"What happened?" Charlie asked looking up from the game of chess; she was playing with Hermione.

"Norbert bit him!" Harry said, "I said that dragons don't appreciate looking at chocolate frog cards but he didn't believe me!"

"So I though he'd like to see Dumbledore's card!" Ron said wincing

"Yeah but he didn't and here's the proof!" harry said pulling out a chewed up card "I think I'll keep this as proof of your stupidity!" He teased his friend as he put the chocolate frog card in his pocket.

"Do you think you should go see madam pomfrey?" Hermione asked.

"No he shouldn't he'll get Hagrid in trouble!" Charlie said anxiously "if its no better by the morning we'll ask Sirius for some healing potions if its desperate he'll believe us if we say you got hurt pranking snape"

"Yeah let's see if it heals naturally before we go running to pomfrey " Harry agreed

"Hey is that Hedwig?" Hermione asked pointing at the window

"Great shes back with Charlie's reply!" Harry said excitedly as he made his way over to the window to let his owl in.

Harry came back over to the fire with the envelope in his hands he read it quickly.

"So what did he say?" Charlie asked

"He's sending some friends who are coming tomorrow at midnight, we're to meet them at the top of the astronomy tower" Ron said reading his brothers letter over Harry's shoulder.

"Great now all we have to do is wait!" Charlie said excitedly

During the next day, Ron's hand had swelled up to nearly twice its original size so they were forced to go to Sirius for some healing potion. Sirius as expected didn't doubt them one bit when they said Ron had been trying to prank snape and the prank backfired. So Ron's hand was beginning to heal (Sirius said the potion would take twenty-four hours and could make Ron sleepy) and finally it was half eleven and it was time to go take Norbert to the astronomy tower. Ron was snoring peacefully on one of the chairs in the common room so Harry, Charlie and Hermione decided to leave him there (he wouldn't be any use to them while he was asleep).

They walked to Hagrid's hut under the invisibility cloak when they got there Norbert was safely packed in a crate (to their relief!) and was chewing up a teddy.

"I've given 'im some brandy 'n' rats for the journey and he has his teddy for company" Hagrid sniffed

"Or rather had by the look of it!" Charlie whispered to Harry

"Come on Hagrid it's time to go" Hermione said kindly

"Ok by Norbert don't forget ya mummy" Hagrid weeped "I'll miss ya"

"Come on before we have to prise him off the crate!" Harry whispered

Finally, they left Hagrid's hut carrying Norbert under the invisibility cloak. It was a long hard journey up to the astronomy tower but finally they made it just as four broomsticks appeared.

Charlie's friends greeted the trio cheerfully and harnessed Norbert between their brooms before taking off.

"Well that was easy," Charlie said relived

"Yup and I've still got one souvenir of both Norbert and Ron's stupidity!" Harry said holding up the chocolate frog card

"I still can't believe he thought Norbert would want to see it!" Hermione shook her head

"You know this was the first card I ever got?" Harry said flipping it over and reading as they walked down the stairs

"Yes" Charlie said bored "soooo"

"One minute!" Harry said stopping in his track causing both Hermione and Charlie to walk into him.

"What" Charlie asked

"What was that bloke called Hagrid blurted out the other day?" Harry asked

"Nicolas Flammel" Hermione said "why?"

"He's mentioned here! Look!" Harry said excitedly

"Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindlewald in 1945, for his discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flammel!" Charlie read

"One minute I know where I've read that name before! follow me!" Hermione said excitedly dashing off toward the library

However as they charged down the empty halls towards the library they didn't notice Draco Malfoy lurking in the shadows and they didn't hear his footsteps as he followed them with an evil smirk on his face.

A/n dum dum dum!!!! I'm soooooo sorry this took so long to get up I can't believe how much school work I've been getting! I've only been back at school less than two weeks you evil teachers!!! I don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter done due to school (Grr!) And the fact I've just started working at my stables on Saturdays meaning that's another day I cant go on my computer!!! It will be up as soon as possible! Anyway, thanks to all of you for reading and thanks for reviewing every one who has reviewed! And if you haven't left a review yet please review because I love to know what you all think!


	13. Detention

Destiny- The First Year 

Chapter 13: Detention

Malfoy followed Harry, Hermione and Charlie as they headed at full speed into the library. He watched as they began to search the shelves before smirking to himself and heading off to find Professor McGonagall.

Quarter of and hour later he returned with her hot on his heels.

"See I knew I recognised the name I read it in here a few weeks ago!" Hermione was saying excitedly "and now we also know what that dogs guarding it must be the..."

"What exactly do you three think you are doing in the library at this hour?" Professor McGonagall said loudly causing the three marauders to jump and Hermione to slam the book shut.

"We were doing homework," Harry said defiantly

"At two in the morning?" said professor McGonagall sarcastically "is it that important?"

Harry nodded

"Fifty points from griffindor" Professor McGonagall said angrily

"Fifty!" Charlie said astonished

"Fifty each and all four of you will receive detention" Professor McGonagall replied

"All four of us!" Malfoy said

"Yes all four of you, you will all meet Mr Filch in the entrance hall at seven" she said

"But I was informing you that there were students out of bed professor!" Malfoy said angrily

"Yes but you were also out of bed" McGonagall said "now back to bed all of you or I'll make it one hundred each!"

Harry, Charlie and Hermione left in one direction and Malfoy in the other.

"Well at least now we know who Nicolas Flammel is and what fluffy is guarding!" Hermione said

"What exactly is fluffy guarding?" Charlie asked

"The philosophers stone of course!" Hermione said quietly

"What may I ask is the Philosophers stone?" Harry asked

"It's this stone which can turn things into gold and give the owner the elixir of life which means they will be immortal!" Hermione said "didn't you even look at the book I showed you?"

"I wonder why it's so heavily guarded," Harry said thoughtfully as he stepped through the portrait hole

"That, Harry is obvious!" Charlie said

"What is?" Harry asked

"Somebody wants to steal it!" Charlie said

"Yeah but the next question is who!" Hermione said as she lead Charlie up the girl's stairs leaving Harry stood in the dark and empty common room

The next night Harry Charlie and Hermione accompanied by a fully awake and extremely irritated Ron headed down to the entrance hall where they me the unpleasant sight that was filch and Malfoy.

Ron bid them goodbye and filch led them out of the front doors to Hagrid's hut.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight," Filch said evilly

"That wont be so bad" Harry whispered to Charlie and Hermione

"Don't count on it" filch said grinning evilly "your going into the forest"

At this comment, Malfoy went practically hysterical

"The forest?! Buttt students aren't allowed, aren't there werewolves and things in there?! Its forbidden!..." He stuttered and complained nervously

Filch knocked on the door of the hut and Hagrid and fang came out.

"You can go now filch I'll take over 'ere" Hagrid said as he led the four students into the forest

Once they got way into the forest Hagrid spotted something on the ground and began to tell them their mission.

"Somethin's bin killin' the unicorns you see that" he said pointing towards the silver puddle on the ground "that's unicorn blood theres one nearby that's badly hurt and we've gotta find it" Hagrid explained "have you all got yer wands?" Hagrid asked

They all nodded

"Okay then were going to split up. Send up green sparks if you find the unicorn and red if you get into trouble okay?" Hagrid asked

They nodded again

"Okay me, 'ermione and Charlie will go this way and 'arry and Draco can go that way" Hagrid said

"Only if we get fang!" Malfoy said nervously

"Suppose but I'm warning yer he's a coward" Hagrid said, "come on lets get moving"

So Harry and Malfoy headed one way and Hagrid, Charlie and Hermione headed the other.

Harry walked through the dark forest looking about for the unicorn or any signs of it, Malfoy followed whimpering about his father.

"Shut up for gods sake Malfoy its only detention and it's only the forest it's not that scary!" Harry said rolling his eyes

"So potter?" Malfoy tried to say cockily but it came out quite shaky

Just then a twig snapped

"Shhh!" Harry said as they stepped into a clearing "look there's the unicorn!"

As the two of them began to walk over to it however a figure in a black cloak appeared out of nowhere and began drinking its blood

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Malfoy screamed as he ran off with fang on his heals

Harry sighed "slytherins"

However Malfoy's scream had alerted the figure and it had turned towards harry and was beginning to make its way towards him.

Harry acted straight away on instinct, despite the now throbbing sensation in his head he transformed into prongs and bolted.

After galloping through the forest for what seemed like ages Harry slowed to a walk and listened out carefully. He heard footsteps and Hagrid arguing with Malfoy quickly he transformed back into his self and met them.

"'Arry thank god!" Hagrid said "are yer ok?"

"I'm fine but that unicorns not its dead I found it in a clearing several miles back" Harry said

"The one with the big oak?" Hagrid asked

"Yeah I think so," Harry said

"Ok then I'll get it later lets get you lot back to the castle" Hagrid said before he lead them out of the forest

Harry, Hermione and Charlie met Ron in the common room where he was waiting for them

"Did you have fun?" Ron asked sarcastically

"It was fabulous," Charlie said sarcastically

"I've got something to tell you lot, it's only a theory but..." Harry began

"What is it Harry?" Charlie asked

"I think that possibly that stone is being guarded here because voldemort wants it so he could use the elixir to become immortal and I think some in this castle could be going to help him steel it!" Harry blurted out

"Who?" Hermione asked wide-eyed

"Snivellus" Harry said.

A/n I am really sorry for how long this took to get up! My dad banned me from the Internet because some stupid person rang a radio station and said they got charged two hundred pound by a pop up so he wouldn't let me on so I have been waiting to put this up for ages and ages! Some good did come out of it thought I got a new computer! Which is great, especially as the old one was about eight years old!!!! Anyway thanks to all my reviewers! And please blame my stupid dad for the lateness of the update!


	14. Through the Trapdoor

Destiny- the first year

Chapter 14: Through the trap door

"I still think your mad Harry" Charlie said shaking her head

"But it is a possibility, that thing I saw was Voldemort then someone around the castle must be helping him." Harry said defiantly

"Yeah no one is eviler than Snape" Ron agreed

"So if not Snape, who?" Harry asked

"I don't know maybe its someone outside of the school" Hermione said

"Ok whatever but we have to find away to stop whoever it is whether it's Snape or not." Charlie said

"Let's go and get the stone ourselves!" Harry said

"That is crazy!" Hermione said shocked

"I agree with Harry" Ron said

"Me too I want to stop whoever it is" Charlie agreed

"So let's go down the trapdoor tonight" Harry said simply

"You have got to be joking Harry its breaking about twenty school rules…" Hermione began

"Since when have you cared about school rules?" Ron said shocked "you're an un-registered animagus I think breaking school rules is well inside your capabilities!"

"But it's so dangerous" Hermione complained

"Well we're going whether you like it or not!" Harry said "Are you in or out"

"In" Hermione said hesitantly "but we have to be careful"

"Whatever Mia" Charlie said "so that's settled we're going down tonight"

"Yup" Harry said glancing at his watch "oh shit we're late for potions!"

They headed off at a run down the corridors to towards the dungeons

"So, Mr. Potter, Miss Black, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have finally decided to join us! Well that will be ten points from Gryffindor each one for each minute each of you are late to my lesson, now get on with the work on the board!" Snape spat as the four entered the dungeon panting

"We'll wipe the smirk off his face when he sees we beat him to the stone" Harry whispered to Ron who nodded in agreement

After yet another disaster of potions (Neville had exploded his cauldron and some of his potion landed in Harry and Ron's making that explode too) Harry and the others were feeling particularly anti Slytherin and

They decided to have a bit of fun with Snape at lunch.

So after transfiguration, charms and several passed notes planning their attack not to mention a very long visit to the toilet by Harry while he collected several item some of which he had to sneak into Snape's office for they were ready.

"After three Ron I'll begin the distraction" Harry whispered in Ron's ear "two drops will do, one two three!"

Harry tapped a tampered with filibusters firework with his wand and let it go he set off another and another and another till the hall was filled with dancing fireworks spelling out things like 'Slytherin sucks' and 'suck on this' the teachers began to get rid of the fireworks and Ron returned to Harry's side and placed a vile back in his hand and Harry pocketed it.

Finally all the fireworks were gone and the teacher sat back down and Snape drained his cup.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look before turning back to their food.

"Could you pass the potatoes?" McGonagall asked Snape

"No not a chance" Snape said "did you know I'm wearing pink underpants?"

The Hall burst out laughing

"Shut up you arrogant twits at least I can complete as simple potion with out exploding it, but I can't complete a polyjuice potion I've tried and tried but it doesn't work, I never have been able to"

Harry, Ron and Charlie were rolling around the floor laughing

"Severus, are you ok?" Dumbledore asked

"No I'm not why wont you let me be the defense against the dark arts professor? Why do you like Black better than me? Is it because when I'm drunk I sing outside your office all night?" Snape asked

Dumbledore hid a smile

"I think you better go to your office Snape" he said

"Why? Have you hidden some Bertie botts beans in there again" Snape asked his face going even whiter "you know I can't stand them there so freaky and they do the strangest things to my…"

"Go to your office now!" Dumbledore butted in.

"Fine sir I'm-so-much-higher-than-you-I-can-control-your-life" Snape sneered standing up and leaving

"Please go back to eating we will sort Professors Snape's mouth out" Dumbledore smiled pleasantly causing yet more stifled laughter

"What did you do to him?" Hermione asked

"Just gave him a bit of veritesium, that'll teach him" Harry laughed

"Harry!" Hermione said shocked "where on earth did you get veritesium?"

"From Snape's office of course" Harry laughed

"How much did you give him?" Charlie asked curiously

"Two drops, so he'll be like that for two hours!" Harry grinned

They were spared the rest of Hermione's lecture by Sirius who came over to congratulating them on a good

Prank.

After a fairly uneventful afternoon Harry, Ron, Charlie and Hermione were sat in the common room with their heads together planning their night's adventure.

"..So we go to bed in a minute and then at midnight we sneak back down and out when everybody is in bed once we're out we'll use the cloak and head towards the third floor got it?" Harry whispered

Everyone nodded

"Let's go to bed then!" Charlie whispered

They split of to head to their dorms to wait for midnight

Finally midnight came and Harry and Ron snuck down the stairs where Hermione and Charlie were already waiting.

"Come on then let's go!" Harry said

"Where are you going?' came a voice from the boys stairs

"Nowhere Neville" Ron replied "go back to bed"

"No I'll tell professor McGonagall" he stuttered

"Shut up Neville and leave us be!" Harry said before putting him in a full body bind using his wand less

Magic

"Good one Harry" Ron grinned

"Come on" Charlie said ushering the others pout of the portrait hole.

They threw the cloak around themselves before continuing down the dark halls till they came to the third flood and finally the door leading to where fluffy was.

Harry cautiously opened the door only to be met by three pairs of eyes shutting it again he turned to the others.

"How do we get passed that?" He asked

"I have an idea" Hermione said quietly "I saw Hagrid playing music for fang to get him to sleep maybe fluffy will do the same"

"It's worth a try" Charlie shrugged

"We don't have an instrument though" Ron said

"Now we do" Harry said conjuring a flute

He gave it to Hermione

"You play it you're bound to be better at it than me" he said

Hermione nodded began playing the flute and Harry look into the room where the dog was sound asleep.

"Its working!" he whispered "keep playing"

The four of them entered the room cautiously and Harry lifted the lid of the trap door.

"I'll go first if there's any problems go and find Sirius and tell Dumbledore don't follow me unless I shout that it's safe" Harry said bravely "I'm going down"

And with that he jumped into the black hole.

A/n well here's another chapter I hope you all enjoyed it the next chapter will be up soon thanks to my reviews! I'm sorry I know this took awhile to get up but by the time it was actually ready wouldn't let me login!


	15. Murderous plants, flying keys, Chess and...

Destiny- The First Year

Chapter 15:

Harry landed with a soft "flump" on some strange slime plant.

"It's okay there's a weird plant thing here to block to fall!" He yelled back up at the square of light.

Soon Charlie and Ron had joined in followed by Hermione flute still in hand.

"Right let's get… ahhhh!" Harry yelled as the plant began to wrap around his arms and legs he watched horrified as it did the same to his friends.

"Hold still!" Hermione said quickly "This is devil's snare Sprout was talking about it last lesson the more you move the faster it kills!"

"Fabulous I'm going to be murdered by a plant!" Ron said fighting against the bounds that were slowly pinning him down more and more firmly.

"Devils snare, Devils snare…." Hermione muttered "got it! It likes the dark"

With out a second to spare she pulled out her wand

"Lumos!" she muttered pointing the wand directly at herself and the devils snare surrounding her. The plant stopped curling round her and backed away from the light. Hermione moved quickly out of the way of the snake like vines of the plant and looked at her three friends.

"Well?" Harry chocked

"Oh yeah Lumos!" Hermione said quickly. More light came out of her wand and pointed it at Charlie who once felt the plants grip loosen pulled away panting. Then at Harry who pulled away and stood behind the girls. And finally Ron who moved away as fast as he could.

"Everyone ok?" Harry asked panting

"Fine" Charlie nodded, Hermione nodded too.

"Nearly killed by a plant, honestly what is this world coming to… a plant!" Ron muttered Harry, Hermione and Charlie stifled their laughter and headed through the next door.

"Oh look there's lots of birds!" Ron said sarcastically "now we're going to get pecked to death great!"

"They aren't birds stupid those are keys, keys with wings!" Charlie said in aw

"We've obviously got to catch the one that fits the door!" Hermione said pointing at a broom hovering by the door "That's how" She said after seeing the looks on her friends faces

"I'll do it" Harry volunteered grabbing the broom and mounting it.

"It looks like it should be an old fashioned silver key to match the lock" Charlie said helpfully as Harry kicked off.

Harry zoomed around the chamber trying to spot an old fashioned silver key as Charlie has suggested eventually he spotted it. With one swift grab Harry had the little key clasped safely in his hand. Dismounting the broom he handed it to Charlie who turned the lock and let them into the next room.

The next room contained the biggest chess board the four of them had ever seen.

"What have we got to do now?" Charlie asked

"I bet we have to play our way across the room!" Ron said excitedly at this the chessmen came alive

"Harry you swap with the bishop and Hermione you swap with the castle, Charlie you can be the queen and I'll be a knight" Ron directed them.

They set off hesitantly following Ron's instructions as he was an excellent chess player. They had a shock when the first piece was taken by the other team. The knight who was taking the pawn smashed it into tiny pieces. After the shock they carried on till finally Ron said

"It's the only way"

"What is?" Charlie asked

"It has to be done to stop Snape…" Ron said

"You're not going to sacrifice yourself" Hermione gasped

"I have too" Ron said solemnly

"No Ron don't" Harry said panicking

"Do you want to get to the stone?" Ron asked

"Yes but…" Harry said

"Once I make the move you check mate the king and go ok" Ron instructed

"Okay" Harry agreed

Ron held tightly to the solid stone horse and then told it to make the move. The bishop pulled out his sword and brought it down on Ron's horse and Ron fell to the floor. After the shock Harry quickly finished the game and they rushed to Ron's side.

"Charlie you stay with Ron and me and Hermione will carry on" Harry said bravely "ok?"

"Yeah ok" Charlie replied "good luck"

So Harry and Hermione continued onwards to the next room inside they saw the most disgusting sight –another troll but this time unconscious.

"I'm glad we didn't have to beat that one!" Harry said as he stepped over its massive leg

Hermione nodded and they continued on to the next chamber.


	16. Face to face

Destiny-the first year 

Chapter 16: Face to Face

Harry and Hermione entered the next chamber inside were several bottles of potions and a piece of parchment on a desk as soon as they stepped in fires sprung up in front and behind in front of the doors

(insert the Riddle from PS) Harry read out loud.

"what on earth" he said puzzled

"Its logic Harry" Hermione said "most wizards don't have a drop of logic in their blood!"

"well if we don't have any logic either exactly how are we going to figure this out?" Harry said puzzled

"Oh give it here!" Hermione huffed taking the paper from Harry. She sat muttering for about five minutes before yelling "I got it! That's the one" she said pointing at a small bottle.

Harry examined its contents there was only enough for one of them.

"which one takes you back?" he asked

"Err that one!" She pointed at a funny shaped bottle two down from the first bottle

"right you drink that one and go help Charlie with Ron. Go for help send Hedwig to Dumbledore ok!" he said

"but Harry…." Hermione protested

"just do it! Ok! I'm the one meant to get the stone and I don't want you to get hurt!" Harry said

"Ok Harry Good luck!" she said knowing nothing she said could change his mind

"Yeah thanks" Harry nodded "go on then!"

She took a swig of the potion and walked through the flames. Harry followed her example draining his potion and stepping through the flames to see…

"Quirrell?" Harry exclaimed "But Snape…"

"Ahh Mr. Potter nice of you to join us" He smirked

"What happened to your stutter sir" Harry asked

"I don't have a stutter boy it was all a trick to get passed Dumbledore to the stone but now I'm here I can't find the damn thing!" Quirrell said angrily hitting the mirror in front of him.

Harry hid a laugh

"What's so funny boy?" Quirrell asked

"Nothing" Harry smirked

"You insolent little brat I ought to…" he said pulling out his wand

"NOooo use the boy don't kill him!" a voice hissed

Harry looked round the room

This time it was Quirrell's turn to laugh

Harry frowned and looked at the mirror in front of him he recognized it instantly it was the mirror of erased!

"Come here potter!" Quirrell spat

Harry walked towards him.

"Look in this mirror and tell me what you see!" Quirrell commanded

"You forgot the magic word" Harry said tapping his foot on the floor

"What was that boy…? Look in the mirror and tell me what you see NOW!"

"Chill Quirrell chill!" Harry said before turning to the mirror. He watched as the mirror his held out a shiny red stone then put it in to his pocket Harry suddenly felt something heavy in his pocked he glanced and saw the stone. Resisting the temptation to dance around the room singing I got the stone! I got the stone! Harry turned to Quirrell who was looking impatient

"Well…" he asked

"I saw myself being the brains behind the best prank the school has ever seen why?" Harry asked

"He has the stone" the voice piped up

"No I don't" Harry said crossing his fingers behind his back

"Come here potter" Quirrell commanded

"No" Harry said sticking his tongue out

"Let me talk to him" the voice said

"But master…" Quirrell protested

"I said let me talk to him" the voice said angrily

Not sure what to expect to happen next Harry stepped back and Quirrell began unwrapping his turban.

Once it was unwrapped he turned his back on Harry and Harry saw the most ugliest sight he'd ever seen

"Are you some type of parasite? "He asked

"Why you little brat… give me the stone" the face said

"No" Harry said "not happening"

"Get him" the voice commanded

Quirrell charged at Harry who grabbed is hand to push it away. Pain shot through his scar and Quirrell screamed his arm blistering. Harry taking his chance pushed his hands into Quirrell's face. His skin bubbled and soon she crumpled to the floor and the face person zoomed out of him like a ghost.

"I'll get my own back Potter, soon enough!" it spat before disappearing.

Harry sat down clasping the stone in his hand before fainting on the stone floor.

Everything was white, like snow and fuzzy too. That couldn't be good. Harry sat up.

"Harry!" Charlie yelled "he's awake" she passed him his glasses "How are you feeling?"

"A little rough" Harry commented slipping his glasses on

"You must be feeling more than a little rough Harry" Sirius laughed "that was Voldemort you faced down there!"

"What that ugly git poking out Quirrell's head?" Harry laughed

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked concerned

"Yeah fine!" Harry said "my scar twangs a bit but you know…"

"Well if you're fit and healthy I think it's about time were all headed to the feast!" Sirius grinned

"But Padfoot!" Harry said as he slid off the bed

"What Prongslet" Sirius asked

"What Happened to the stone!" He asked curiously

"It's been destroyed" Sirius informed him

"Oh" Harry said "What about Dumbledore's friend the one who owned it?"

"He will live long enough to sort stuff out but he will die. He agreed it was best to destroy it!" Sirius said "so you coming"

"Yup!" Harry said following Sirius, Charlie, Hermione and Ron out of the room.

The Great hall was bustling with activity when they entered. Sirius left the group and headed up to the staff table. As they took their seats Dumbledore stood up.

"What an eventful year this has been!" Dumbledore smiled "And our points reflect that magnificently!" in fourth place Hufflepuff with 312 points! In third place Gryffindor with 342 points! In second Ravenclaw with 415 points and finally First with 446 Slytherin!" He announced

The Slytherin's began cheering and whooping

"Well done Slytherin but I think recent events need to be taken into account!" Dumbledore smiled "I award Ron Weasley 50 points for the best game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen played! I also award 50 points to Charlie Black for staying calm when others were in danger and for being a great friend. I award Hermione Granger 50 points also for the unrestrained amount of knowledge and Logic she has used!" Jaws dropped to the floor as Gryffindor began gaining points "And sixty points to Harry Potter For pure nerve and outstanding courage and the ability to laugh in the face of danger…"this made some people laugh "And finally ten points to Neville Longbottom for the courage to stand up to not an enemy – a friend!"

The Hall erupted! Gryffindor had over taken Slytherin and they had won the cup! With a wave of Dumbledore's wand the room as decorated in gold and red!

"That was great!" Harry said to Hermione, Ron and Charlie as he mounted the train.

They found a empty compartment and sat down contently

"If that was our first year that was just the start!" Harry said "I wonder what will happen next year…"

A/n well there you go finally finished! I may start work on the second year but I think it will have to wait till I finish my GCSE's as I just don't have enough time! Thanks for reading and thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
